


Splintered

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't believe his ears when Gibbs told Ziva to take him with her. Had he forgotten the whole Rivken fiasco? This had disaster written all over it and he had every intention of being far away from the fall out. Finding an unexpected ally he makes a decision that changes the course of his life and opens his eyes and those closest to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some massive changes! I am simply borrowing them for a bit and returning them happier and in better condition than when I found them.
> 
> A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! There is much love to her! She also feeds the bunnies some massive happy food since they keep appearing.

Tony looked at Ziva trying to figure out if she was going to tell Gibbs what she and McGee had ascertained through their covert investigation. He willed them both to tell Gibbs because he sure as hell wasn’t. They went off on their own and opted to leave him out and even if that stung a bit as well as pissed him off, he intended to keep it that way.

 

He hadn’t forgotten the last time Ziva went rogue and had he no desire to walk that rocky path again; he still carried the scars. He watched as Ziva’s eyes went to McGee and then to Gibbs and McGee’s as they followed the same path. This was ridiculous.

 

Finally Ziva stood and walked over to stand before Gibbs, unfortunately she seemed to have lost her voice and stood there floundering.

 

“What Ziva?” Gibbs prompted.

 

“I would like permission to travel to Europe to find Bodnar. I have been trying to locate him with help from McGee and various contacts.”

 

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow. “I know.”

 

Ziva looked at the man with an incredulous expression. “You have known all this time, then why-?”

 

“You needed to be ready to tell me.” Pausing for a moment, “He’s in Rome.”

 

“That’s what I thought to.”

 

“What are you waiting for?” He gestured toward Tony. “Take DiNozzo. Go.”

 

Ziva looked up to the next level and saw Vance standing there watching. He caught her eye and nodded before returning to his office. Ziva turned and left with McGee following behind. Tony waited until they disappeared in the elevator and turned towards Gibbs.

 

Tony stared at Gibbs as if the man had grown two heads. “You can’t be serious Boss.”

 

Gibbs glared at the younger man. “Do I look like I’m kidding DiNozzo?”

 

Tony stood to his full height, his green eyes narrowed as he stepped in front of the older man. “You’re seriously going to let her go off like this?” Rubbing his hands down his face, he tried to get his wording right and himself under control. “She’s been sneaking around, hunting the man down on her own. You know damn well she has no intention of bringing him back to face charges.”

 

Tony held up a hand to stop the older man from speaking. “I get it, I do, but this is not the way to do this. It’s going to come back and bite us all in the ass. I want justice for Jackie believe me I do, I want them to pay for what they did to a family. But not this way. I’ve already been down this road with Ziva once, or have you forgotten Rivkin? I’m not doing it again. I can’t. There are better ways.”

 

“You’re questioning me?” Gibbs snarled. “You sure that’s the way you want to play this?”

 

“Yes. Just like I have done for years when you start to step over the line. You already overlooked the fact that she had found out her father killed that Marine and said nothing, she withheld information again. This time it resulted in an innocent person’s death, because if Vance had known, do you think he would have had Eli in his home?”

 

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs’ voice was sharp with an underlying threat.

 

“What? I’m not supposed to know, or am I supposed to ignore that?” Tony shook his head as he looked at the stranger in front of him. “I know that this brings up one hell of a painful memory for you Boss. And you more than anyone else feels Vance’s pain, but in that respect you also know that the revenge that Ziva is looking for won’t make that pain less or change the facts. Look what it cost you. Don’t let them pay that price, it’s too high.”

 

“You’re going to go with Ziva and watch her back, do I make myself clear?”

 

“Crystal.” Tony unhooked his badge and removing his Sig from the holster, placed them on Gibbs desk. “I won’t be a part of this.” Turning towards his desk, he grabbed his coat and a few personal items and headed to the stairwell leaving a stunned Gibbs sitting at his desk, staring at the gun and badge.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony stared at the drink in his hand as if it held all the answers. How the hell had everything gotten so screwed up? Where the hell was the Gibbs he knew? Raising the glass to his lips, he was surprised to find it was empty. When did he finish that one?

 

Gesturing to the bartender, “Peter, another drink please, this one appears to be empty.” He smiled as Peter set down a full glass.

 

“Maybe you should slow down a bit, sir?”

 

“Maybe later when I don’t need to get drunk.”

 

“DiNutso?”

 

“Yep, that’s me. What brings you out here tonight?” His voice was just starting to slur.

 

Fornell looked at the younger man trying to recall any time that he’d seen him drunk. He could recount only three and one was after Kate’s death. What the hell had happened?

 

“Long, tough case finally over. How ‘bout you?”

 

“Didn’t want to repeat history, so I quit. Didn’t wanna do that either. Sucks.” 

 

Shocked, Fornell took another look at the man this time noting the air of dejection and his body language. What the hell had they asked of the man this time? Gesturing for drinks, he looked back at Tony.

 

“So spill. What happened? Tell Uncle Toby all about it.”

 

Tony snorted. “Why would I want to do that?”

 

“Because I listen better than the drinks you’ve been staring and may interject a pithy remark or two.”

 

Tony tilted his head and looked at Fornell before drunken logic took over and he shrugged. “Your bestie thought I needed to traipse over to Europe to find Bodnar with Zeeevah.”

 

“An op?”

 

“Personal.”

 

“You disagree?”

 

Tony gulped his drink. “Yes. Not with finding Bodnar, but the way it’s coming about. Already played whipping boy to the Queen and I’m not interested in that role again.” Taking a deep breath, “Rivken and the whole hiding facts and punishing me for living…don’t want to play her game. Never ends well for me.”

 

Fornell nodded as he waved down the bartender. He glanced at Tony knowing there was more to the story and he didn’t really like where it was going. Shit, the man barely made it through the whole Frog debacle alive. It seemed as if this agency was intent on placing him in the line of fire.

 

“So what happened?”

 

“Rivken went rogue and Ziva hid the fact that he was in the US.” He looked at Fornell through bleary eyes. “He was also her lover…didn’t know that though.” Taking a deep breath, “Went to her apartment to warn her about Rivken after I found out about LA and the fact he was here…she wasn’t there. He attacked and I lived. She never forgave me for that.”

 

“Jesus Tony! You were defending yourself. What the hell did she think you were doing?”

 

Tony laughed bitterly. “She thought I was jealous. That I wanted her.” Swirling his drink, “She never could believe that I have no interest in her…never have.” Tony shrugged. “The Emperor decided that I needed to go to Israel and face Director David for killing a Kidon warrior. Thought it would be like a lamb to slaughter and he’d get rid of me.”

 

Tony turned to Fornell and smirked. “I turned the tables on David though. Yep…got him to admit that he controlled Rivkin and that he eventually lost that control. Zeeevah didn’t like that one bit. Not sure which thing made her madder; that I took down her Kidon officer or that I got the better of her daddy.”

 

“Did give her the excuse to throw me to the ground and point a loaded gun at me. Already had a broken arm from the fight with Rivkin and some bruised ribs. Hurt like hell.” Tony shook his head out of the memory. “Don’t want to play their game anymore. Tired Fornell…too damn tired.”

 

“None of that should have happened Tony, you know that, right?”

 

Staring at his glass Tony just shrugged.

 

Fuck! What the hell had they done to the man? Didn’t matter now; he’d quit and never let it be said that he didn’t know a gift horse when he saw one. Those job offers over the years may have been made tongue in cheek, but they were real and he was determined to snap this man up. Hell most people would be fighting for him if they knew he’d left NCIS.

 

One thing was certain, if he did get Tony to come over to his side, he damned well was going to make sure he knew his value even if it killed him. But for right now, he just needed to take care of the man and watch his six. The first thing to do was take him to his house, no one would look for him there and he knew without a shadow of a doubt when word spread at NCIS, the usual suspects would come hunting and he was going to make sure Tony’s head stayed firmly attached to his body.

 

Taking a deep breath, he put his glass down, “Come on DiNozzo. Time to get out of here.”

 

“Not going home. Not a fool. They’ll come to drag me with them or shoot me and then drag me with them.”

 

“You’re coming home with me.”

 

Tony looked at the man through narrowed eyes. “Why’d you wanna do that?”

 

Fornell chuckled. “Be honest with you, DiNozzo, I got two reasons. Won’t bullshit you, I want you on my team, always have. I may have a shot at that if you’re ready and willing. And the other is simple. You’re right, this Bodnar fiasco stinks, and you need to be as far away from the epicenter as possible.”

 

Watching the younger man visibly lose some of the tension in his body as his words hit their mark Fornell allowed himself to smile inwardly at his inadvertent good luck for walking in this bar. 

 

Tony let out a deep breath and looked at Fornell. “Thanks.”

 

“Come on.” Smirking as he looked at Tony. “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

 

Groaning as he walked out the door. “You did not just quote ‘Casablanca’ to me.”

 

“Hey…I know some movies.”

 

Tony laughed for the first time since this whole mess started.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks and a great deal of love to my Beta Amy! SHe is amazing!

Tobias poured himself a Scotch and paced in his kitchen as he processed everything that Tony had told him. He couldn’t believe the amount of shit that the younger man had been holding in any more than he could understand why Jethro had turned a blind eye to it all.

 

He knew the man had a soft spot for Abby and Ziva; he knew why and what they both inadvertently represented to him. But until a few hours ago, he had always believed Tony was viewed a son of sorts to the man, especially considering how he acted when Tony contracted the plague, not to mention when he was brought up on murder charges.

 

What had changed? He didn’t know and honestly, it didn’t matter. He had already started putting the pieces together and had no doubt that Tony hadn’t even scratched the surface to what he had been subjected. 

 

Hell, at this moment he had no idea what he would do when he was face to face with Jethro. It wasn’t like he and Tony were best friends, but he had always respected him and his abilities. He had no idea they were possibly atrophying at NCIS. He was pissed that Jethro would throw aside the man that had his six for more years than anyone for a woman who clearly had always had her own agendas.

 

Just because he may not have been privy to all the facts did not mean that word did not get around. He had his ear to the ground; hell, any agent worth their weight always had one ear to the ground. Information was gold.

 

However, he wanted a few more details before he faced the bear, and he had no doubt that as soon as word spread Tony had changed agencies, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs would be in his face. He intended to be ready for that confrontation and hoped to give the man a dose of reality. Maybe even save him from himself.

 

But right now, his concern was the man sleeping in his guest room since it seemed that no one really had his back in quite a while. That would change immediately. 

 

He glanced towards the guest bedroom and sighed. He had finally convinced Tony to lie down and assured him that no one would know where he was. He had to chuckle when he asked Tony where his car and phone were; the man was a consummate undercover agent no question. 

 

His phone was turned off and in his desk at NCIS. He had purchased a disposable phone and air time with cash before dropping his car at a parking garage and taking a cab to the bar. They really would have no clue where to look for him and it wasn’t likely they would look at his place.

 

Rolling his neck, he walked out to the living room sat on the couch and pulled out his phone. He debated whether to call his director first or wait for Jethro to call. He’d already sent a quick text his Deputy Director from the bar when Tony hit the head to give her a heads up.

 

Looking at his watch, he hit his speed dial.

 

“Director Parlave, Agent Fornell.”

 

“Sleeping for now.”

 

“Nobody knows where he is. The man took care of his own trail before I stumbled on him.”

 

“So you’ve looked at his file, what do you think?”

 

“Figured that one out already.” Tobias chuckled. “If any of the other agencies find out he’s a free agent before he signs on the dotted line there will be a feeding frenzy.”

 

“He’s that good. You read the report from Philly? The kid is hands down the best undercover agent I’ve ever met. He can put clues and facts together and make connections that elude most everyone else. There’s a hell of a lot of reasons that he gets offers from other agencies, much the same reason that I have been threatening to steal him myself.”

 

“I’ll bring him in tomorrow.”

 

“He’ll take the offer, he’s ready. Everything that has been going on caught up with him and he’s done. Put up with a great deal more than most would have.”

 

“His story to tell. Not going to start off by breaking his trust.”

 

“Don’t worry; I plan to stay the hell away from NCIS.”

 

“I won’t kill Gibbs. Bodily harm is not guaranteed if warranted, will that suffice?”

 

Tobias chuckled. “See you in the morning.” Closing his phone, he stood up and walked down the hallway to check on Tony. He was pleased to see that he was still out like a light. He wasn’t too surprised considering the amount the man had to drink. Sighing, he closed the door and made his way back out to the living room.

 

His phone rang and glancing at his watch, he shook his head. “Guess Abby and McGee had no luck in finding DiNozzo”, he mumbled. He took a deep breath and answered his phone.

 

“Fornell.”

 

“Slow down Jethro.”

 

“I get it, DiNozzo quit and you can’t find him. Your computer geek couldn’t find him? Seems like he doesn’t want to be found then. Did you forget the man is a pro? Sounds like he covered his tracks well.” The anger and irritation he felt was hard to contain. 

 

“Why did he quit Jethro?”

 

“So you’re pissed at the man for quitting because you wanted him to go on a fool’s errand? What the hell Jethro? What are you thinking? Do you even hear yourself? You’re risking your career on a revenge mission and expect everyone to follow right behind you. Oh wait…you weren’t the one headed into the cobra’s nest, DiNozzo was.”

 

“The hell I don’t know what I am saying. I remember what followed you back 20 years later from your own mission. Have you forgotten? The name Paloma Reyonosa ring any bells? She tried to kill your father. No one disputes the fact that Bodnar needs to face justice, but we all know that this isn’t the way. It won’t take away your director’s pain and it sure as hell won’t take away Agent David’s guilt and remorse.” Tobias raised his voice to be heard over Jethro’s.

 

“Call it whatever the hell you want Jethro, it doesn’t change the fact that she has no intention of bringing the man back to the US.”

 

“Do you think that because Vance condones this vigilante mission that it makes it ok? We’re law enforcement officers Jethro. The badge we wear is supposed to stand for justice. It’s not meant to be a ‘get out of jail free if you seek revenge’ badge. We don’t get to make our own laws and rules. How many people have we put away that sought revenge?”

 

“No Jethro.”

 

“You heard me, I didn’t stutter.” Tobias’ voice was sharp.

 

“If DiNozzo finds his way to me I won’t return him to a man who intends on throwing away his career and possibly his life.”

 

“Damn straight I’ll offer the man a job.”

 

“No, you’re right; it won’t be the same as it is at NCIS. We’ll appreciate him.” Tobias closed his phone ending the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my Beta Amy! She makes this all pretty as my thoughts run amok!

Tony struggled to open his eyes as the sun streamed through the blinds. “Fuck.” He muttered as he tried to burrow back down under the covers and ease the pounding in his head. Groaning, he peeked out from under the covers puzzled by the décor…where the hell was he?

 

That blissful, yet painful ignorance lasted all of two seconds before everything that had happened the day before flooded his mind…Ziva’s request…Gibbs agreeing…arguing…and quitting…and lots and lots of alcohol. Jumping into an upright position, which he instantly regretted, he had a moment of clarity- Shit! He was at Fornell’s. He lay back down and tried to get a grip on the realization that he was in a bed at Fornell’s. 

 

Huh,…the one person that he would have never expected to have his back…what did that say about him? Better yet what did that say about ‘Team Gibbs’? When had everything changed? Guess that really wasn’t the issue; he tried to make Gibbs see reason, and he couldn’t do much more than that …at least at the moment.

 

He had a lot of decisions to make; one of which was the job offer he vaguely remembered. Could he accept it? Should he? What about NCIS? He may have quit but he still needed to talk to a few people there. Shit! He really needed to stop his head from spinning first. Gingerly easing into a sitting position, he spotted some Tylenol and bottle of water on the night stand and gratefully consumed them both. 

 

“Come on Sleeping Beauty, I hear you moving in there.” Fornell knocked on the door. “Got coffee on and that hazelnut crap you take in it. I figure you might want to talk some things out and clear your head. Bathroom is down the hall; I laid out some towels.”

 

“Thanks.” Tony managed to croak out. Sighing and realizing that he couldn’t hide out forever, he stood up. For one he really needed to hit the head and two…well he made his choice now it was time to face it and he had to admit it felt good.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Fornell was on his second cup of coffee when he heard Tony finish his shower. He knew the kid had to be in turmoil over his decision regardless that it was probably the right one. Gibbs was important to the man, their partnership spanned nearly twelve years, and he was a huge part of his life. His decision to leave NCIS would not come without a price. He also knew Tony and imagined that he was thinking about those still at the wayward agency. He could certainly understand the concern; hell in the same position there would be a few people he would want out to take out of any possible line of fire.

 

Tobias wasn’t sure either of them would be able to do anything about that, but if that was something Tony needed they would see what they could do. He had concerns about what the rest of Team Gibbs was going to think about Tony’s defection. And he had no doubt at least a few of them would see it as such.

 

Smirking, he thought about the fact that Tony would finally be on his team. Not something that he’d ever believed would happen; he never thought Jethro would let Tony go or that he’d screw up badly enough that the younger man would want to leave. But even he had to admit that Jethro wasn’t acting like the man he’d known for years. It made having Tony on his team bittersweet. Regardless, he was not one to squander an opportunity when it was afforded to him and NCIS and Jethro had fucked up. 

 

Tobias looked up as Tony walked in the kitchen. “Cup on the counter for you, sugar is in the dish and there’s creamer in the fridge.”

 

Tony smiled gratefully as he quickly fixed a cup and sat down at the table. “Thank you.”

 

Raising an eyebrow and smirking at Tony. “For the coffee?” 

 

Tony chuckled. “That too.” Sighing as he continued. “For taking care of my ass last night”, pausing for a moment, “Sorry that I talked your ear off. Never meant to let all that out. Hell, I never meant to tell anyone.”

 

“Truthfully I wish you would have come to me sooner and don’t think I believe that is all that’s gone on.” Taking a gulp of his coffee, “How much are you supposed to swallow and suck up Tony? You’re better than that.”

 

“Gee…I never knew you cared.”

 

Tobias smirked. “Best kept secret.”

 

Tony pursed his lips and stared into his cup. “Didn’t seem like a lot at first. Little digs here and there, comments that I wasn’t meant to hear and then it seemed to take on life. Secrets and lies became the norm. Friends and foes became a blur and I didn’t know whom to trust anymore. There was a time when I would have said Gibbs without a doubt or question, and to a point that is still true, but he’s changed.”

 

“Changed, how Tony?”

 

Tony struggled to find the words. “He’s distant…secretive…seems more willing to look the other way. He’s let people get away with things he shouldn’t, doesn’t call people on their behavior, and is just acting out of character. It’s not always something that I can explain…I’m not making any sense.”

 

Tobias was quick to reassure him. “I’ve noticed a few things. Little things, so I get what you’re saying. When did it start escalating?”

 

“After he came back from Mexico and took his job back. Don’t misunderstand, I was happy to have him back, always knew that promotion was only temporary. But he just dumped my stuff on the desk-“ Stopping, he shook his head to dispel the memory. 

 

Tobias opted to redirect the conversation, realizing this went a lot deeper than he had expected. “Ready for a change? Can’t promise everything will always go according to plan or smoothly, but I sure as hell respect you and your skills and you won’t need to hide them anymore.” Tobias narrowed his eyes at the younger man. “I’ll shoot straight from the hip, won’t lie, or play you and I expect your damned best.”

 

Tony chuckled. “Sounds pretty good actually.” Looking at Tobias with concern written all over his face, “But how do I leave everyone behind? I have only a few close friends outside of Team Gibbs; I don’t want them to be affected by the aftershocks. How can I turn my back on them?”

 

Tobias was ready for that question. “One step at a time, talk to them, tell them the truth behind your decision. See what they think, they may have the same concerns. Don’t think that the news of this hasn’t spread through NCIS because I am sure that it has. If need be, I know people, and you know people, we’ll work it out.”

 

“Ok. That I can do.”

 

Grinning Tobias stood up from the table. “Come on then. Time for you to suit up.”

 

Tony gave him an incredulous look. “I am not wearing an off the rack black suit.” Both men laughed as they headed out the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know by now how very much I love my Beat Amy! She is the best hands down!

Gibbs threw the wood plank across the basement and followed it with the empty glass in his hand and as his rage built, he swept everything off his work space. Paints, brushes, chisels and hardware flew across the basement. 

 

They had tried to find DiNozzo with no luck though that really hadn’t surprised him. If he didn’t want to be found, he wouldn’t be. Wouldn’t do any good to trace his phone as it had been left in his desk and his car had been located at a local parking garage. This time it felt different…final.

 

He finally had no choice but to let McGee accompany Ziva after Vance had vetoed his going with her. Vance had made it perfectly clear that there would be no job for DiNozzo if he showed up after leaving the team in a lurch. 

 

He thought back over time examining actions that occurred and words spoken looking for some glimpse of anything that would have led him to believe that things had escalated this far beyond his control. The things Tony had said to him reverberated in his mind. He knew that Tony was not a man to have made the accusations lightly; he had seen and felt something that was simmering beneath the surface that had led him to speak up when he felt it had gone too far. But he felt that the man had left a great deal unsaid and that caused him to wonder what else he had missed or simply swept under the rug deeming it unimportant.

 

Tobias sure as hell agreed with DiNozzo, he made that abundantly clear in their conversation. He had no doubt that Tobias knew where DiNozzo was but wasn’t telling him. As much as he loathed admitting it, he knew that Tobias was right in keeping that from him. He wasn’t sure how he would react to seeing the man right now, because if he were honest and examined what had been revealed to him there had to be more than a grain of truth there and he had missed or ignored it. Both of those options made him sick.

 

DiNozzo couldn’t be right about Ziva - she was an agent as well as an American citizen now and she wouldn’t do anything that stupid. Tony was wrong; certainly, she was angry but she could reign in her anger, he was sure of that. Sinking back into the work bench, he began to doubt everything; his trust, actions and judgment and had a sickening feeling that DiNozzo was right about everything.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCINCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Tony stepped out of the Hoover Building feeling lighter than he had in longer than he could remember. He had held so much in for so long he had lost track. Tobias was right though, there were people he needed to talk to and deal with, but for the moment, he was going to allow the winds of change to ease his soul.

 

He walked toward the Hard Rock Café across the street; he needed a place to think and get a handle on everything and knew he could disappear in there for a while. He left a voice mail for Tobias as a courtesy.

 

He sat at the table and forced himself to review his past at NCIS and accept that the situation and people had changed. It wasn’t something that he wanted to acknowledge but change was the most consistent thing in life. He should have taken the position in Rota.

 

At the time he couldn’t fathom leaving his friends and those he had considered family and truthfully, he knew Gibbs wasn’t a hundred percent. Because of that, he had ignored a great deal, let it slide off his back, and never called anyone on their actions. He had turned his head when he really shouldn’t have and ignored some things that he had seen. He wasn’t proud of his inactions - far from it and he made a promise to himself that that wasn’t going to happen again. Period. 

 

He would not and could not take responsibility for anyone else’s actions and he would no longer be silent or anyone’s whipping boy. It would require effort on his part to break the habit, but he was more than willing to make changes.

 

Smiling, he sat back and thought about his interview with the FBI.

 

***Flashback***

Walking into the Directors office Tony was greeted at the door immediately.

 

“Agent DiNozzo, please come in. I am Assistant Director in Charge Valerie Parlave. Why don’t we sit down over here and we can begin.”

 

“Please just call me Tony.” Tony sat in one of the chairs she had indicated.

 

“Tony, I am sure that you are well aware that I would like to have you on our side. Agent Fornell has tried from what I hear from my predecessors, to bring you to his team for years. May we just speak frankly here? I see no reason for either one of us to dance around any issues. I have read your file and am more than impressed with you.”

 

“But considering what I read between the lines I am sure you have more than a few concerns about any federal agency at this point.” She smiled at Tony. “Why don’t we start with your concerns and then you can fill me in on you and what I don’t know, what you would like and what you expect. How does that sound?”

 

Tony was stunned by her open, shoot from the hip attitude but quickly regained his composure.

 

“Ok…I do have concerns, you’re right. As I am sure you were able to pick up from that file, I have been used by more than one Director of NCIS and a few Police Departments. Some of it was on me for not saying no and for letting it occur, but I am older and wiser and won’t be baring my neck in submission.”

 

“Right now I am likely to have a few trust issues because of events that have occurred and I will work on those. I have no issue with authority. I can and will obey orders but I won’t do so blindly. I expect logic and the law backing those orders.”

 

“I have been known to stand up for what I believe and work damned hard to stay on the right side of the law. I may bend it slightly to guarantee we get our man, but I will not break it. I demand honesty and respect once it has been earned and will grant the same to those that have earned it.” Tony took a deep breath. “How’s that for a start.”

 

The Director smiled at him. “Perfect. I am glad to see you voicing what you need. Honestly if you hadn’t, despite your credentials and qualifications I would see you to the door. I don’t play those games, and it will take some time for you to see that and I understand. Trust will come in time when it has been earned.”

 

“You’ve had some shit done to you and against you and that I can assure you won’t happen here. Director Vance sending you to Israel was uncalled for. I read the reports. The shooting was justified. He was doing that for his own end as was Director Sheppard and her undercover op.”

 

“I’m not going to blow smoke up your ass; is the FBI perfect? Hell no. We have issues as any agency does. But I will not use you for my own agenda and I will never send you on any op without more than adequate back up.”

 

She looked at Tony and smirked. “About arresting you and questioning you for murder…well that is something we couldn’t help.” She shrugged her shoulders and chuckled.

 

Tony smiled and threw back his head and laughed. “I don’t think I was expecting you to be so straight forward and honest, but then again I don’t think I have had experience with a Director like you.”

 

She shrugged. “What good does it do to play games? We’re adults that have seen the good, bad and ugly life has to offer. We risk our lives every time we walk out the door. This is not a place for games or power plays. If I am honest with you I will get that in return and that means my agency runs better. What you’ve had before, to put it simply, was wrong on more levels than we have time to get into.”

 

“So, do you think you might like to work here? I don’t doubt as soon as word gets around that you will have offers from every other agency in existence and some that are a bit more secretive and though I would sincerely hate to keep you from those agencies I intend to.” She grinned.

 

“I know about your commendations, skills, education and have read everything I have been able to get my hands on. You won’t be able to hide your skills here nor will I allow you to. I want to offer you the position of Special Agent in Charge. I have been doing some restructuring and streamlining and found we need more than we have. You would pick your own team so it would be people that you trust and feel comfortable with.”

 

“There is time for you to get it organized. If there are some people you know, that perhaps you might be concerned about and feel they would be a good fit, let me know after you talk to them.”

 

He looked at her, surprised.

 

“Don’t be too shocked. I have my ear to the ground and have an idea what precipitated your desire to leave NCIS. Agent Fornell did not disclose your reasons; he said that was up to you, if you chose and I don’t need to hear them. Suffice it to say that I imagine there are a few people that you might not want to leave unprotected at NCIS.”

 

“I would want to do the same thing in your shoes and I have no problem poaching. If I can help I will and if we don’t have a place for them here, well I know a few people.” She watched as a weight seemed to lift off his shoulders. “So do you need some time to think this offer over?”

 

Tony thought for a moment and knew in his gut that this Director was different from others he had worked for and that was definitely a plus. Damn he owed Tobias now.

 

“I accept the offer.” 

 

***End Flashback***

Tony ordered some food, sat back, and allowed himself see how it could all work out for the best. He had a week before he started at the Bureau and that gave him a plenty of time to talk to those few that he hoped to get out of NCIS as well as time to regroup. He relaxed for the first time in a long time and waited for his food.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love...love ...love my Beta Amy! With her all things are possible!

Tony sat in the Hard Rock thinking about everything that had transpired over the past couple of days and how he wanted to approach those he held close with the news. As etiquette dictated, he had sent Vance a formal letter of resignation as well as one to Gibbs. It didn’t make it easier, even if it was the right thing to do.

 

Tobias walked in and spotted Tony staring off into space. Regardless of what had led up to this moment Tobias knew that it was not easy on the younger man.

 

“Tony, you hiding from the world in here?”

 

Tony looked up at Tobias’ smirking face and chuckled. “Nope. Think I have done enough of that. Here to join me for lunch Tobias?”

 

“Lunch, among other things. Wanted to see how the interview went and how you are doing.”

 

Tony grinned. “Interview went really well. I like the Director, she is something else. Truly don’t think I have had such a straight shooter before.”

 

Tobias nodded. “She is different. What you see is what you get. Very direct and to the point, she doesn’t mince words. I know you have had a few issues with other directors and trust me I would have never suggested you coming on board if I felt you were going to be played. I want you on my team and I refuse to let anyone screw you over as you have been.”

 

Tony shot the older man a grateful smile. “Thanks. I have had enough of that to last a life time.”

 

“So what’s next?”

 

“Need to talk to a few people. Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and Dornegat. Balboa and Cassie are not in DC so they should be safe. Don’t want to leave them in the dark about why I did what I did or what I believe is headed straight for them.”

 

“Dornegat?”

 

Tony grinned. “He’s got real potential and I really hate the idea of him getting lost there or worse, getting caught in the vortex as collateral damage.”

 

“Fair enough. So how do you want to handle it?”

 

Tony pursed his lips together. “Don’t really know honestly. Not something I ever thought I would have to do. Start by telling them everything, filling them in on what I know, what I think and hope they understand. I hope to convince them to follow me; not for a mutiny but because the shit is going to hit the fan and I would really rather they not be in the line of fire.”

 

“McGee and Ziva?”

 

Tony sighed. “No hope for Ziva, not going to waste my time, breath or energy. She is hell bent on doing this her way, the Mossad way. She is and always will be Mossad. Honestly I have written her off.”

 

“Tony you spear-headed a rescue mission to save her or at the very least avenge her death. Why now?”

 

Tony cocked an eyebrow at Tobias. “Playing devils advocate here?” Tobias shrugged and grinned. 

 

“She was my partner. I couldn’t leave her if there was even a small chance that she was alive. This; this is a choice that she is willingly making. Her choice, she knows better and exactly what she is doing. I’m done; she’s on her own this time. Truthfully, I am not even sure Bodnar orchestrated this whole thing. I am not convinced and no one wanted to listen.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

Tony nodded. “I think when all is said and done it will be found out he had nothing to do with it.”

 

“Shit!” Tobias shook his head. “OK…I get her. How about McGee?”

 

“He’s too caught up in it. I can imagine as soon as he found out I wasn’t going to Berlin that he was beside himself. Plumage all spread out proudly for show. He followed her lead and hid it from everyone. Hunted Bodnar using resources and equipment he shouldn’t have since we were requested to stay away from the case all together. Do I want to see him hurt? No. But can I do anything about it? Not this time.”

 

“Thought he had all those degrees? What is he thinking?”

 

Tony sighed. “That he was part of something big maybe. And he is, just not something he should be a part of.”

 

“Jethro?”

 

“I tried. Right now, he is blinded by his empathy for Vance. It’s bringing up a past he can’t seem to put away safely. And his father complex with Ziva doesn’t help matters. I get it, I really do. I just wish his brain could be rebooted.”

 

“I’m just trying to let everything settle. Worked at NCIS for over twelve years. Feels really weird to be ending it.” Tony played with his glass. “Never imagined I would be leaving this way. But then I never expected even half of what happened.” Tony looked up.

 

“Did you know that Eli David killed a Marine? We were investigating his death and Ziva recognized the hat the killer wore on a video we found. It was Eli. She didn’t tell anyone until everyone was at the Vance’s for dinner. And then gunshots rang out…maybe if she had been upfront, Jackie would still be alive.”

 

“Jesus Tony! It’s still not your fault. Never been a fan of Miss David, don’t trust her and never could see what Jethro saw in her.”

 

“Besides a daughter? I can answer that- she killed Ari to save Gibbs’ life. They bonded and it didn’t change when he later found out that she was ordered to kill Ari to win Gibbs’ trust. He over looks a great deal where she is concerned.”

 

“But-“

 

“Still can’t help wanting to watch his six.”

 

“Just because things are changing doesn’t mean you have to write him off. Doesn’t mean you have to accept his behavior either, but if some time in the future he comes to his senses, you can make the choice to build a new friendship or let it go. Just means you have a choice when and if the time comes.”

 

“True.”

 

“Call your group up and invite them to my house for dinner and a chat. Talk to them honestly and see what happens.”

 

Tony cocked his head. “I don’t have to have them over at your house Tobias. I can go home.”

 

“Wouldn’t advise it right now. If things go south you might not want people knowing where you live.”

 

Tony let that thought settle in his head. “Fuck! Never thought about that. I don’t need people believing that my house can be a hide out.” He shrugged. “Well I was toying with the idea of moving. My sanctuary lost that status after my father stayed there and defiled my home and then I had to hide Ziva there after her father was killed.”

 

“Seems like an opportunity for change then. Any ideas?” Tobias waved a waitress over so that they could order. All and all everything was working out better than he could have imagined.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Amy...none of this would be possible without her!

Tobias left Tony sitting at the Hard Rock after lunch trying to figure out just how he was going to handle those he left behind. He was startled out of his thoughts when a young woman stopped at his table holding a laptop case and box in her hands.

 

Smiling, she addressed him. “Agent DiNozzo?”

 

Puzzled he nodded. “Yes.”

 

“I’m Cali, an intern at the Bureau. The Director asked me to drop this off for you. It contains your new laptop and I have your new phone as well. This way you can get started with all your forms, get acquainted with our requirements, programs…” Cali paused looking puzzled. “And so you could go fishing. But everything is set up for you.”

 

Tony threw back his head and laughed, he had no doubts that he and the Director would get along just fine. “Thanks Cali, I appreciate your dropping it off.”

 

Smiling she turned to leave, “It was no trouble at all Agent DiNozzo.”

 

Tony chuckled as he pulled the laptop out of the bag, very glad that he had chosen a spot in the back that was located near a wall jack. This solved his dilemma of how he was going to get everyone together or more correctly, made it a hell of a lot easier. 

 

While he set up his new email and arranged his laptop the way he wanted it, he worked on how he was going to word the letters to those that mattered. There really was only one choice - he was going to lay it out simply. Everything that he had seen and noticed combined with facts as he knew them. He added Abigail Borin and Stan Burley to the list; they needed to know this could affect them as well. He was not going to leave any close colleagues unaware just because they didn’t work in the same building. Stan and Abigail needed to know what was coming just like Balboa and Cassie.

 

He was certain more than a few people would be surprised that he and Stan Burley had become friends after their rocky start, but they had run into one another while he was serving as Agent Afloat and things changed for the two of them. They had become fast friends. The man needed to know so that he was in no danger of being pulled in.

 

He was doing the same thing for Borin; she may be with the Coast Guard but familiarity with the group in question put her in the possible line of fire as far as he was concerned. And he sure as hell didn’t want anyone seeking shelter with Stan or Abigail when things fell apart. That being said, their letters were easy; he kept to the facts, the past events, and what he believed was going to happen.

 

He placed Cassie and Balboa in the same group, though he heard through the grapevine they were in DC for cases. Maybe he could invite them to dinner as well. He quickly highlighted the facts as he knew them and asked that if they were in the area to let him know and drop by if they had time for dinner. Rumor also had it that they were both looking for other posts….he hoped that scuttlebutt was true and he could bring them over. He had an idea of what he wanted to happen but was keeping that to himself.

 

He was really going to owe Fornell when this was all over. He fashioned a blanket email to Abby, Jimmy, Ducky, Dornegat, and Jardine simply inviting them to dinner saying he had a lot of things he wanted to talk to them about. After having sent that off, he began going over the regulations and his job description. Knowing he would be able to pick his own team bolstered his confidence in his decision to leave NCIS. He had ideas regarding who and what he wanted, but wasn’t ready to voice any of them currently. 

 

The Director had outlined her needs according to the new structure she planned to implement. Effectively he and Fornell would have the premier teams, the ones who were first in line for the big cases and ops. She wanted to expand to two teams due to the scope of their arena and the increasing amount of cases over the past years.

 

It was beginning to sink in that he was going to have his own team and be able to set the tone from the get go. He no longer had to hide or downplay his skills. It was never intended to go as far as it did while on team Gibbs. The two of them had decided that it would be a way for McGee to feel comfortable as he was so damn twitchy and nervous in the beginning.

 

But what began as a simple method of integrating a new member grew into something that was difficult to shed. Every time he had tried to get rid of the frat boy inept image, it was met with disdain and disbelief. After a while, it was simply easier to remain as status quo. But that was done and over now. 

 

He checked his email he found that he had responses and acceptances from everyone but Abby so far. Cassie couldn’t make it but wanted to get together tomorrow night. He was curious what everyone’s reactions would be; he was going to be throwing a lot of stuff at them tonight. Packing up, he paid his bill, headed back to the Bureau.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

“Tony stop pacing. Just lay out the facts. It is what it is. You couldn’t have stopped it. Just help them understand.”

 

“Sounds so easy when you say it Tobias.” Tony grumped. 

 

“If they’re your friends, not only will they understand but they’ll appreciate what you’re trying to do for them. It’s as simple as that.”

 

Tobias had watched Tony nervously get everything ready for the evening. He had opted to order out for food, rather than cooking, allowing for a bit less stress or at least that was the idea. He soon realized that Tony was simply going to be stressed until it was over, regardless of their reactions. He was honestly only worried about Abby’s reaction and was pretty sure that Tony was as well. Only time would tell.

 

The doorbell rang and Tobias had to bite back a chuckle when Tony jumped. Raising an eyebrow in question, Tony answered by going to the door and whispering, “Showtime.”

 

He opened the door and greeted Ducky, Jimmy and Dornegat. Seeing the surprised look in Tony’s eyes Ducky quickly spoke up.

 

“Anthony my boy, it is wonderful to see you. The three of us decided to travel together as we received the same invitation.” Stepping forward to hug the younger man, he hoped to relieve some of the tension that he had noticed in Tony’s shoulders. Stepping inside the room to make room for his companions to enter, Ducky greeted Tobias.

 

“Agent Fornell, it is good to see you.”

 

“Tobias, please. Very good to see you. Come on in; don’t stand there playing statues. We may need something for later.” He smirked at the three standing in the doorway. 

 

Tony shrugged. “Come on in.” Dornegat and Jimmy entered into the room; Jardine came to the door just as Tony was about to close it. 

 

“Tony, it is good to see you.”

 

“Come in Nikki. How’s your brother doing?”

 

“No change yet, but I am still hoping. Played that Sinatra CD you gave me and he seems to enjoy that. Is this your home?”

 

Tony shook his head. “Nope, its Agent Fornell’s or rather Tobias’ since we are all friends here. Come in and have a seat.” Tony looked around and smiled just as the door bell rang. Grinning, he opened the door and saw Balboa standing there.

 

“Good to see you man.”

 

“You too Tony. Been too long since we’ve played hoops.” Raising an eyebrow, “Can’t wait to hear this story- from what I have heard with my ear to the ground it’s a doozy.”

 

Tony sighed. “That it is.” Neither man noticed Abby come up behind them.

 

“Really would love to hear why you deserted Gibbs.” Her voice was full of hurt and anger.

 

Tony had made his mind up that he was going to tell it straight, not hold back and not let Abby railroad him. He loved her, but this was his life and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let her blame him for situations that were not his fault.

 

Tony met her angry gaze not giving an inch. “Then you’ll need to listen Abby and hear what I have to say. Not replace it with what you want to hear. If you can’t do that, then you need to leave and get the facts and story later. It’s up to you.”

 

“Tony!” Her eyes went wide with shock.

 

“Sorry Abs, this is my life we’re talking about and I’m done playing. Did you go to Gibbs?” His eyes narrowed. “Should I expect him to be here too?”

 

Abby shook her head. “I asked him to come. He said this was your show. He wouldn’t really talk to me Tony. He looks so un-Gibbs like right now. What did you do?”

 

“Stop! I didn’t do anything. If you want to stay come in- if not there’s the door.”

 

Abby walked in the house and for the first time noticed every one there.

 

“Abigail do be a dear and come sit by me.” Ducky, ever knowing, had an inkling of what had transpired. Abby walked over and sat silently beside him.

 

Tobias stood back and watched quietly. So far, he was very proud of Tony. He knew what it cost him to say what he did to Abby but he did it anyway. “Tony, why don’t you tell your story while we wait for the food?” 

 

Tony nodded and turned to the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my most awesome Beta Amy! This would not be possible without all her hard work!

Abby left and Gibbs sat on the floor of the basement. He could offer her nothing. He was beginning to see things in a different light or more truthfully …clearly. He tried to pinpoint a moment that the blinders covered his eyes but it seemed he had missed or ignored a lot of things. Everything played repeatedly in his mind.

 

There were so many things that he had done, that he never should or normally would have. Somewhere he had lost his sense of justice and on more than one occasion had become the judge and jury. 

 

He had sent Abby on her way when she stopped to fill him in on Tony’s invitation. He simply didn’t have any reassurances or justifications to offer and no way to explain it to her yet.

 

***Flashback***

 

“Gibbs.” Her boots clomped on the stairs as she ran down them, desperate to talk to him. “You left the yard without saying good bye. I know you have to be upset by Tony abandoning us. He’s so wrong….I can’t even think about this.” She paced back and forth highly agitated. “Timmy has to go with Ziva now…he’s so quiet…it’s not like him not to talk to me. I asked him what was wrong and he wouldn’t answer. He tried to go to Tony’s to talk to him, but he wasn’t there.” She stopped to look at Gibbs. “Why is everyone so quiet? They keep looking over at Tony’s desk. It’s hinky. It can’t be just because he left…but they’re all whispering and I can’t pick up on anything.”

 

“Abs…stop. There is more to it. It’s complicated.”

 

She sighed deeply. “Fine. But it’s still hinky. Tony asked me and a few others to Fornell’s house, to talk to him and get answers if we wanted them.” Abby continued whispering. “Why am I so scared to get those answers Gibbs? Because I am, I feel like I already know them and I don’t like it. If Tony would have just stayed he could have made this right.”

 

Gibbs shook his head. “No he couldn’t, he tried. I failed Abby, not Tony. Go…go and listen to him, to everything that he has to say. Trust him.”

 

Her eyes widened as she watched one of the strongest men she knew shrink into himself. “No…Gibbs.”

 

He took her face in his hands and kissed her on the cheek. “Go, please.”

 

A feeling that she had never had before settled in her gut and she knew without a doubt her world was changing and absolutely nothing she could do would stop it. She left Gibbs sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

 

***End Flashback***

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

With the help of a few contacts, Ziva had managed to track Bodner to the hotel they had been watching since their arrival. She finally saw him; he was within her reach.

 

“Tim, look! There he is.”

 

“Thank God.” Tim looked through the binoculars. “I was beginning to think that he had outsmarted us.”

 

“No, we were both successful in our hunting. We can proceed.”

 

“Proceed with what Ziva?” Tim looked concerned. “We were told to find, follow, and report. There is nothing to do, but wait until we have more intel and have direction.”

 

Ziva whipped her head around and glared at Tim. “I will not wait when we have found him. He needs to pay for what he did to my father.”

 

Tim tried to reason. “And he will. For Mrs. Vance as well. He has a lot to answer for.”

 

Ziva waved her hand clearly showing that it was of no consequence. “I will not sit on my hands when I can deal with him, and with far more efficiency than anyone.”

 

“Ziva, stop it. Think about this; I get you’re pissed and want him to pay, but you need to remember you’re a federal officer and an American citizen. You can’t do this, you need to wait. We need proof.”

 

“NO!”

 

“Please call it in then and let the German authorities hold him while we arrange transport back to US soil and look for evidence. We’re guests in their country; don’t do anything that you’ll regret.”

 

“I will regret nothing. It is my right to avenge my father. I am Mossad.”

 

“You’re not Mossad anymore Ziva. This is my life here as well. You are not the only one at risk if you decide to go all rogue again.” Tim was getting pissed. Everything was starting to make sense. 

 

“So what are you planning? You going to tell me you want to apprehend him? Because I don’t believe that. You never intended on alerting Homeland or any other of the authorities. You planned to take him down and come what may. What about your partner? How do I fit in this equation Ziva?”

 

“Do you not want justice Tim? For the lives he took? For the families that he altered? For all the pain he has caused? How is this not justice?”

 

“Because you’re a federal agent. What you want to do is not justice and you know the difference.”

 

“I know what I am doing Tim and this is what Director Vance wants. We have a bond forged in loss and pain, we understand one another.”

 

Tim gritted his teeth. “That doesn’t make it right.”

 

“Do not talk to me of right and wrong until you have had someone taken from you violently.”

 

Tim looked at her sadly. “Trust me Ziva, I may feel the need to avenge if that did happen, but I know that I would choose not to. The right decision is not always the easy one.”

 

“He is moving. Do you have my back or not?”

 

“I have your back Ziva.” Tim steeled his resolve and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut as they followed Bodnar as he walked through town stopping periodically to look around and admire things.

 

“Ziva, what is he doing? This seems far too relaxed, I don’t trust this.”

 

“Tim, I am certain that he has not seen us and suspects nothing. He is unaware which will be his downfall. We have been using a technique that I was trained for in Mossad, we are safe.”

 

“Excuse me for pointing it out, but is he not Mossad as well?”

 

“It is of no importance. I am sure that his life in politics has caused him to lose the edge that he had at one time. It is clear that he must have as we have found him.”

 

“And you don’t feel that this was all just a little too easy?” As he spoke, he felt the barrel of a gun pressed in his back.”

 

“Ziva!”

 

“What McGee?” Her voice clearly irritated.

 

“We are not alone.” She turned to see a man standing behind McGee.

 

“Ziva David…I would ask what you are doing here, but I believe that would be unnecessary.”

 

“Achael. What do you want?”

 

McGee raised his brow. “You know him?”

 

Ziva nodded. “Yes, he is Mossad. Achael I do not believe there will be any need to keep the gun pointed at my partner.”

 

“Ahhh Ziva that is where you are wrong. I need to stop you from your - shall we call it - personal mission.”

 

“Why?” She glared at the man. “What is your reason for stopping me?”

 

“Simple. He did not do it.”

 

“I do not believe you.”

 

“No, you are unwilling to listen to reason.” Bodnar stepped out of the shadows. “I tried to tell you that I, myself, am looking into the deaths and I believe I know who is responsible.”

 

“You lie.”

 

“Ziva, for God’s sake why would I kill Eli? He was like family.” Bodnar shouted.

 

Ziva sneered. “We are not family.”

 

Bodnar sighed. “You must stop this and believe me. Let me show you what I have found. I need your help in proving my theory. Please, do it for your father.”

 

Ziva’s eyes narrowed. “I shall do this for my father.” Reaching for one of her knives, she threw it as three shots rang out.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Tony looked around the room, seeing the expectant look on everyone’s faces. “I don’t know where to begin. But if you will let me get this all out before you ask any questions, I would really appreciate it.” Everyone nodded, their eyes glued on Tony.

 

“I was asked to go to Germany with Ziva to locate Bodnar. I declined. Ziva doesn’t want to bring Bodnar in, she wants to kill him…avenge her father’s murder. Vance doesn’t want to rein her in for obvious reasons. Don’t get me wrong I understand their grief and need for revenge, but that doesn’t change the fact that they shouldn’t act on it. I tried to explain myself to Gibbs; gave him all the reason I was refusing to go. Needless to say, that did not go over well. He wouldn’t listen.”

 

“I couldn’t make him see what was going on. He was blinded by his own grief that is mirroring Vance’s and he has always been a bit blind to Miss David. I wasn’t able to tell him the rest because he demanded I go or else. I turned in my badge. I already experienced a rogue Ziva with Rivken and I sure as hell wasn’t repeating that experience again.” Tony took a deep breath.

 

“The other reason I haven’t been able to voice to anyone but Tobias…I don’t believe that Bodnar orchestrated this. I think he’s being framed and Ziva has fallen for it hook, line and sinker just as they wanted her to. I have been doing some hunting; everything is too pat and perfect and one name keeps popping up on my radar. But more than that, I am concerned for all of you.” He looked at everyone.

 

“If I am right and Ziva fulfills her obsession by killing Bodnar, it’s going to come right back to NCIS’s doorstep.” Everyone gasped at the implication. “They can’t ignore this and sweep it under the rug. This is going to be an international incident and“, he paused, “murder. Ziva, McGee, Vance and Gibbs and a few others will all be in the line of fire. I warned Burley and Borin so they are prepared.” Tony paused to breathe. “Questions?”

 

“Anthony, how sure are you?” Ducky asked.

 

“My gut may not be Gibbs, but I do trust my instincts. I did my best to stop this, short of going with her and I’m sorry, I was not going to do that.”

 

Ducky nodded. “I understand and can empathize. You did the right thing dear boy.”

 

Abby looked at Tony. “Timmy?”

 

“Depends on how far he falls in with Ziva’s plan and his actions. He’s already culpable for the research that they did, beyond that I can’t say.”

 

“Gibbs?” She whispered.

 

“Should have stepped up and stopped it. Didn’t.”

 

“Where are you?” Balboa asked.

 

“FBI- have my own team, or will when I choose them. I met with the Director and she’s very open to my poaching. I brought you all here hopefully to bring you over. I know it’s a lot to take in and you’re going to have more questions. So why don’t we eat and then you can ask away”.

 

A troubled silence settled over the group.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my awesome Beta Amy! She is amazing!

Hearing the sirens approaching Ziva struggled to stand; her arm had been grazed by a bullet. She saw McGee lying on the ground covered in blood and reached down to check his pulse. Relieved when she felt one, she turned her attention to Bodnar and with the last bit of strength kicked his prone body in the ribs before reaching down to see if he was still breathing as well.

 

Pleased to find that she was successful she looked at the man that nearly thwarted her attempt on Bodnar, Achael. “You nearly cost me my chance to avenge my father.” Her voice was cold as she looked down at the injured man. 

 

“He didn’t kill your father Ziva, you’re wrong. You just murdered an unarmed man in cold blood.” Achael shook his head. “This all could have been prevented if you had only listened. Now your friend lays injured because of your actions as well.”

 

“My actions? You shot him. I was only interested in Bodnar; no one else would have been touched.”

 

“I shot your friend by accident when I tried to stop you. He anticipated what I would do and tried to stop me. The gun was discharged in the struggle. Three shots- one for each of us. The authorities will be on their way. What do you intend to do now?”

 

Regretfully Ziva looked at Tim lying on the ground. “I must go and inform Vance of what is done. I cannot be found here. Forgive me Tim, I hope that you understand. Help is on the way.”

 

Achael looked at Ziva in disgust. “You caused this and you’re going to leave him to face it all? What kind of partner are you? How is he going to feel when he wakes up and learns of your treatment? Where do you think you can hide? This was not secret Ziva…the authorities will figure it out.”

 

“I shall be back in the States…I will have protection there. Vance will say that I acted on his orders, as I did.”

 

“Go Ziva, continue your delusion….it is too late to save you, you have passed the point of no return. Run away.” Achael turned his head away from her as Ziva fled the scene. 

 

“I am sorry my young friend that she has left you here. I will do what I can. I do not know you, but this is not your doing and I will make sure that they know that. I hope that will be enough.” Achael looked at the injured man on the ground offering a prayer that help would be in time.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Dinner was silent as everyone processed what Tony had said and began to form questions while they tried to make sense of it all. There was a lot to take in, contingency plans to formulate if his prediction was right. 

 

How it had all progressed to this degree was very disturbing. Grief was something they all understood, but allowing Ziva full reign was beyond extreme. Gibbs not taking into consideration what Tony tried to tell him led to even more questions. How many things had been overlooked in the past?

 

Silently containers were cleared away and drinks obtained as a nervous energy started to fill the house.

 

Tobias looked at Tony who was clearly agitated and twirling the drink in his hands. “You’re doing great. You’ve laid out the facts clearly and given them time to process it all. You ready to answer any questions?”

 

Tony shrugged. “To the best of my ability and knowledge. It is what it is. I can’t change what I believe and unless Ziva and Vance completely prove me wrong, this is how I see it going down.”

 

“You didn’t mention Gibbs…you think he’s changing his tune.”

 

“Abby is here and alone. Yep. He has started to think and look at things differently. He can’t change what is already started, but he can change how he reacts.”

 

“What makes you so certain?” Tobias grinned at the younger man.

 

“He’s a good man at the core…I need to believe that he still is, if for only selfish reasons.” Tony looked at Tobias. “I have to. I trusted and followed him for years, stood up to him when I felt it was warranted and had his six as he has had mine. If he isn’t who I believe him to be…than who am I?”

 

“A good man Tony. Look at these people here. They heard what you had to say and didn’t run thinking you were a raving lunatic. They know you…know how you think and trust in you. Gibbs didn’t make you that; he only gave you a chance to grow. And for what it’s worth I agree…he is a good man at his core…just lost sight of that.”

 

‘Getting all sentimental and waxing poetic Uncle Toby?” Tony smirked.

 

Tobias grumbled good naturedly. “Watch out…I can Gibbs slap you. Seen it enough to know how it’s done.”

 

“That you have. And if I need it feel free.”

 

“Anthony dear boy.” Ducky spoke up. “May I start off by saying that I truly appreciate your desire to keep us out of harm’s way?”

 

“Had to Ducky. You’re all friends and at the very least I wanted you prepared for this.”

 

Balboa took a deep breath. “In all the years I have known you, your instincts and ability to put pieces together have never been wrong. Won’t admit that I am not having trouble accepting that this could happen, but…I can’t argue with the facts. Shit man…this is huge.”

 

Abby chewed the inside of her cheek. “I just don’t see Ziva doing this. Timmy won’t let her.”

 

“Abs, Tim is no match for a vengeance seeking Mossad officer. He may try…but she will do this, regardless of the cost.”

 

“But she’s not Mossad anymore.”

 

“Not on paper…but she will always be Mossad. Did you know that she recognized her father on the video we obtained to try and find the killer of the Marine?”

 

“No…but why didn’t she say anything? Her father sent her to Somalia…you rescued her.” Abby was trying to put all the pieces in order.

 

Tony was about to speak but Ducky stopped him.

 

“Are you saying she knew that her father was involved prior to that ill fated dinner?”

 

“Yes. Before she left to get ready, she saw where the video stopped and recognized him….didn’t say anything and went to dinner with her father at the Vance’s. I have a huge problem with her and secrets. What if she had spoken up…would Vance have had the dinner? Can’t answer for the man, but I doubt it. No dinner and there wouldn’t be a dead wife. As for Eli David…that I can’t say. If a price was on his head there would have been an attempt one way or the other.”

 

Nikki spoke up. “From what intel I gathered, the attempts were sanctioned from higher up…I tried to give the information to the Director but he shut me down. Said he had it under control. This was chatter from a reputable source, he wouldn’t listen.”

 

“Grief affects us in many different ways Miss Jardine. The Director had his mind made up and was only seeing through grief filled eyes. Reason and logic would have had no effect. Unfortunately because of that I daresay he will lose far more than he ever could have imagined.” Ducky sighed and shook his head.

 

“This is Tony’s show, but the Director wanted be here to reiterate and back up Tony’s offer of employment. There are many options available. Trust me, this is not how I would wish to recruit anyone, but the offer is here now and after.” Tobias put his hand on Tony’s shoulder.

 

Abby looked at Tony. “I don’t doubt you Tony. I can see what you see and after Gibbs told me to listen and trust you…I know that something is hinky. But I can’t leave him alone there. He needs someone…Timmy is gone and Ziva….but if Ziva goes all Mossad….”

 

“Abby, it’s ok….if you need to stay for Gibbs, I get it. Just promise me if she comes seeking help or a place to lay low and hide you’ll say no. Don’t get caught up in this. Be there for Gibbs. Tell him I am still here if he needs to talk…when he’s ready to hear me though Abs.”

 

Abby nodded. “I’m not standing down. He will have things to answer for, but I don’t want Gibbs dragged too far in…keep her away from him if she turns up. Honestly though…I don’t think he’ll help her this time. He is starting to see it all…her duplicity.”

 

“I agree Anthony. By him not barging in here, I believe he has come to some of his own conclusions and has accepted his part in all of this. I shall remain at NCIS until this is over. I will watch over Abigail and Jethro until the dust has settled one way or the other. Then I believe it will be time for me to retire.” Ducky sighed. “Been thinking long and hard about that and with Mr. Palmer coming up in the ranks and what he has shown me, the time is nigh.”

 

“Dr. Mallard…retire? No…you don’t need to leave because of me.” Jimmy looked aghast at his friend and mentor.

 

“It is not as if I shall disappear from your life dear boy. It’s almost time for me to step down. The timing is right. And if you stay at NCIS until then, I shall recommend that you take the lead…you are ready.”

 

Tony turned and smiled at Jimmy. “You should stay…Ducky has your six and then you can move up. Honestly, you should be safe from all of this.”

 

Balboa cocked his head and looked at Tony. “So if I leave how do I know I’ll be on your team? Nothing against the FBI…but you know.”

 

Tobias chuckled. “Any poached NCIS personnel that have field agent status will be on Tony’s team. He’s hand picking and has been given carte blanche.”

 

“I’m with you Tony. Times are a changing and it feels like the right time.” Balboa looked at the two men. “Damn…a feeb….”

 

Nikki hesitantly looked up. “I don’t have field agent status…”

 

Tony stopped her. “But you’re a damn good researcher and linguist. I need that as well and if you want we can work on the field agent requirements.” Tony grinned. “It’s a dirty job though.”

 

Nikki grinned. “That’s what antibacterial wipes are for.”

 

Ducky looked at Tony. “You mentioned Abigail and Stan…what of them?”

 

“They are aware and prepared. Stan is considering leaving…but he’s getting married and he is a bit removed from this. So my gut says he’ll stay where he is for the time being. Abigail….I think she wants more than what she is getting. I imagine that I’ll be talking to her in a few days. After I meet with Cassie tomorrow night that is everyone.”

 

“You have done a remarkable job Anthony.”

 

“Had to Ducky. You do what you have to for family.”

 

Abby looked at Tony. “Feels all weird…but I see it…don’t like it and I’ll be honest I still have some doubts. Can I tell Gibbs about tonight?”

 

Tony cocked an eyebrow. “Didn’t have any doubts that you wouldn’t Abby. Contrary to how it seems, I want the bastard safe too…but he’s gonna have to come to me when he is ready to talk about everything. My door will be open …but I won’t be swayed here.”

 

“I get it. Seems like a bit more has happened than you’re telling-“ Abby started.

 

“Not telling anymore secrets Abs…not all are mine to tell. And some are between Gibbs and me….though Tobias knows them now. Trust, Abby. It’s a big thing for me…and it’s a bit wobbly right now.”

 

Abby just nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Amy...she is the most awesomest Beta there is!

Ziva moved as quickly as she could away from the scene and became lost in the crowd, sparing very little thought over McGee’s well-being. She could not afford to dwell on leaving him behind or worry about his well-being. It had not gone down quite as she had planned but she had achieved her directive none the less. Bodnar was dead. 

 

Tim getting hurt had not been part of the plan but there was a risk in the job that they did and in this case, she could not stay with him; she had to get away safely. She was certain that Achael would inform the authorities of her actions and in turn reveal Tim had nothing to do with it. On one hand, she was relieved that he would see Tim to safety but angry that he would give her up after doing what she had every right to do. Bodnar killed her father and Jackie Vance and now the price was paid and justice, served.

 

She sneered at the picture in her head of Achael as he spun her actions to the German authorities knowing he would paint her in an evil light as he firmly held to the lie that Bodnar was innocent. There would be very little that he could do about her though, she would be the States and under Vance’s protection before they even thought of finding her.

 

She ignored the pain in her shoulder as she continued to move away quickly from the scene, thankful that she was wearing black which would conceal the blood stains. She had been hit by one of Achael’s bullets though she was not greatly concerned as it was a through and through and in the fleshy part of her arm. She would see to it as soon as she had a chance and after she picked up her go bag from their car.

 

She needed to contact Vance and inform him of the situation and let him know Bodnar was no longer a factor. Hoping that when she shared her story regarding the knife that she used he would be moved by the history and symbolism by using that weapon as she had wanted their justice served.

 

From the moment she had learned Bodnar was responsible for her father’s death she knew regardless of any ramifications that she was going to kill him. Her father would demand justice and vengeance and that was something that she could give him. Knowing that her weapon of choice was the knife that her father had given her when she turned sixteen; the one that he taught her how to throw with deadly accuracy, standing by her side for hours meant something to her and she hoped it would to him as well. 

 

She could only hope that he understood the reason she did not and could not stay with Tim. That would mean she would have to inform him about Achael but that was of no matter. He would find out about that when the authorities contacted him so it was a moot point.

 

Ziva quickened her pace as she reached their car, quickly removed her bag, and continued on ready to contact Vance and hopefully gain some information on Tim if he had any by the time she was able to talk to him. Achael was a fool for believing that Bodnar was innocent and she would in the future make sure that he knew that but for now she needed to keep moving. She quickly disappeared into the streets.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Achael was ready with his ID in hand, as the authorities bore down on his location. He knew he had to act quickly to insure that Tim received medical attention and that the hunt for Ziva could begin. As he was approached, he identified himself and Tim speaking German to insure there was no language barrier to hinder getting across his point.

 

“My name is Achael and I am with Israeli Intelligence. I am here in Germany with permission as a body guard for Illan Bodnar.” He sadly gestured over to his friend’s dead body, taking a deep breath. “I failed.” He shook his head; it was not the time for self-flagellation. He had to help Tim and begin to bring down the woman that caused all this. 

 

“Please help the young man right there. He is an American agent caught up in this mess and in no way a part of this.”

 

“How did he become injured?”

 

“I shot him as I tried to stop the woman who killed Bodnar. He was trying to stop me from shooting his partner.” 

 

“Then does that not mean he is a part of this? How is he not if he was trying to stop you from doing your duty?” The official was trying to make sense of what he was being told. None of it made sense at all; there was a dead body, two injured men and the one that was conscious was spinning one hell of a tale. 

 

Achael shook his head. “They are both American agents with NCIS; Agent McGee was protecting his partner not condoning her actions. He tried to reason with her asking her to stay on the right side of the law; he was as you can see unsuccessful. I regret that he was injured as that was not my intention.” His eyes worriedly looked at Tim as the medics worked on him. He hoped to hear word on his condition knowing the young man had lost a fair amount of blood and whether it made any sense, he felt responsible for the young man. He did not make this mess, but he would do everything in his power to make that crystal clear and in turn bring Ziva David down.

 

All she had to do was listen…stop for one moment and look at the facts. She made a conscious choice to ignore any reasoning that did not fit with her view. In that single action, she had brought about her own end. She killed an innocent man in cold blood. The facts would come out eventually. 

 

Achael took a deep breath to center his thoughts; there was plenty of time later to settle that score, right now he needed to insure that he and Tim were cleared of any wrong doing and that Tim received care. Having given it some thought he decided that he needed to get the police to bring in an agency that was not associated with NCIS to investigate Ziva and in turn Bodnar proving that she acted without proof and forethought and finally to prove that she had indeed killed an innocent man.

 

“So you are stating that you shot the injured American agent and that his partner killed the man that you were protecting? You also state that you are certain that he had no part in aiding his partner in her assassination. That is a great deal to swallow as I am sure you understand.”

 

Achael nodded in agreement trying to choose his words carefully making sure that they conveyed the meaning that he wanted. “I overheard part of their conversation that clarified that for me; and before you ask they were completely unaware of our presence. The woman in question was too intent upon forcing her belief on Tim trying to argue with him. He was staunchly stating that their orders were only to observe and how they needed to contact the proper authorities and bring him to the USA…she refused to listen.”

 

“And you are absolutely positive that they were unaware that you heard them and that it was not a ploy to make you believe? What is the reason that she was so intent upon accomplishing this action?” The officer’s eyes bored into Achael’s.

 

“She believed that Illan Bodnar orchestrated a hit on her father and in that same action killed the NCIS Director’s wife. Her father was the Director of Mossad and Illan had been a family friend for years. She refused to see that the trail implicating Illan was false and planted for such a reaction.” Achael sighed.  
“I tried to reason with her and merely get her to stop and think. She is blinded by her need for vengeance and being allowed to run free by a man who shares her need. Though I understand grief and what it can do, I also know that murder is a conscious choice.”

 

“I will have to try and confirm all of this. So please sit here why I contact my commander. Your friend will be taken to the hospital for treatment and I assure you that after I have confirmation that what you say is true, I will take you there to wait for word on his condition. I can tell you it is serious and will require surgery at the very least from what I overheard the medics stating.”

 

The officer’s mind was spinning as he worked to place all that he had heard in some order. This was a great deal to take in and deal with, but he had no doubt that sense could be made of this and if they acted with haste, they could prevent the woman from making it out of the country. He could see from the scene that Achael’s story matched up; but as for the rest, it was going to require help. There was still much to learn and if the whole story was true, they needed to find the missing American agent.

 

He was going to have to call in the head of the station to make sense of this and certainly make contact with one of the American agencies so that they could investigate the claims as well. He was able to see Achael’s clear concern over the fallen agent and his dead friend and was hoping he could at the very least ease his mind in some way. It was not that he was a believing soul that took the story he was told at face value; but he had been an officer for many years and was more than capable of knowing when someone was lying. 

 

But they were going to need help if this was a case of an agent going rogue and that seemed to be the FBI’s jurisdiction. Sighing, he dialed his superior and filled him in on what they had so far. The medics were taking the young man to the hospital and the body to the morgue. Things were wrapped up as well as they could be for now.

 

Their identities checked out and his commander agreed that the FBI was the better choice for this investigation. No one really liked working with the CIA so it was a simple matter of elimination if he were to be truthful. He needed to tell Achael he would not be able to leave the country though he doubted that would be an issue with the younger man’s condition. 

 

He finished his call having set the ball in motion and he turned to face Achael once again. Handing him his ID and Tim’s, he relayed what he had learned from his commander. “Your IDs check out and for the time being I am giving you Agent McGee’s for safe keeping and to aid you in telling your story to agents that will be arriving tomorrow from America.” Seeing the concerned look that came over the man’s face, he hastened to reassure him. “Not NCIS, my commander agrees that we need a third party for this; one that will investigate from an impartial view and not try to cover their Director’s ass. We have called in the FBI and they have agreed to keep this quiet and have offered their assistance in apprehending Agent David.”

 

“They will also be handling things from the states and removing the Director of NCIS from power until this has been rectified one way or the other. It seems that someone in the states believes as you do and had been trying to investigate as well. But I wanted to assure you that we are taking this seriously, though we need you to stay in Berlin until this has been cleared up as I am sure you understand.”

 

Achael nodded as relief flooded his body. Someone was listening and taking this seriously and though it was far too late for Illan, his death would not be in vain. If his theory was proven true and the investigation lead to whom he believed was responsible for all this, justice would be served in more ways than one. It would be unfortunate for Ziva however for she would be charged with the murder of Illan Bodnar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks and tons of love to my most awesome Beta Amy! None of this would be possible with out her.

Fornell sighed after the meeting ended and made his way back to his office closing the door behind him. He tried to wrap his head around everything he had just found out. To say that he was disgusted and a little shocked was an understatement. 

 

Now all he had to do was figure out how to tell Tony what had happened without the man tearing out of there to most certainly find Ziva and take care of Tim. There was no doubt in his mind that Tony would want in on this, but the fact was he was needed at this end to coordinate the facts he had found and continue to do what he had been doing. In this instance, he was too close to the source to be involved in Berlin.

 

Dear God this was a clusterfuck. Of all the possible scenarios, he never thought it would end with Tim left lying in a pool of blood and Ziva running away with no regard for him at all. Realistically he shouldn’t have been surprised by that. She hadn’t shown she knew the full measure of a team and partnership in the years that he had known her. She may have appeared so on the surface, but if he looked back on her actions there were far too many times she clearly showed her true colors.

 

But none of this was going to help his task at hand…telling Tony. Picking up his phone he dialed, there was no time to waste, he needed wheels in the air in two hours, and he needed Tony to begin digging into what he had uncovered so far. He was thankful that he wouldn’t be alone while he was gone; Balboa, Cassie, Borin, Dornegat and Jardine were now FBI agents and part of Tony’s team. He was sure as hell going to need them and their help.

 

There was a great deal at stake here and his gut was telling him Tony was right and that they were going to find the last pieces of that puzzle soon. After that, all hell was going to break loose and the ramifications were going to be far reaching.

 

“Tony, can you come to my office please.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Fornell took a deep breath and counted to ten as Tony walked in the door. Taking one look at Fornell’s face his stomach plummeted dreading what was going to come out of the older man’s mouth.

 

“She did it, didn’t she?”

 

Fornell nodded. “Yes…but there is more.” Gesturing for Tony to sit down before he continued, “Tim was shot accidentally by Bodnar’s bodyguard when he tried to stop him from shooting Ziva. He is in surgery right now and apparently the body guard, Achael, is watching over him.”

 

Tony looked at Fornell incredulously. His mouth dropped and eyebrows rose as he managed to form a question. “So the man who shot Tim is watching over him? What the fuck Tobias? What the hell happened?”

 

“Best I can tell you is what the German authorities told us when they asked for our help; Achael heard Tim trying to reason with her before they showed themselves. Bodnar tried to reason with her and she pulled her knife; Achael tried to shoot her and Tim stopped him taking two bullets in the struggle. He believes that one bullet did hit Ziva due to the blood drops that lead away from the scene when Ziva left Tim.”

 

Tony’s body radiated with anger as he listened. His fists were clenched at his sides and his breaths ragged as he worked to speak. “When do we leave?”

 

Knowing that was coming Tobias braced himself as he answered, “You’re not. I need you here-“

 

Tony stood up ready to do battle and fight his way through all the reasons that they had against him going in order to be a part of this. “Seriously? I NEED to be there. I never wanted Tim hurt and hoped that this would not play out this way. You need me Tobias. I know her.”

 

“Yes I do and I am well aware that you know her, but I need you to continue putting together the evidence that you have been gathering. My team will be heading to Berlin and I will update you on Tim and the hunt. Trust me, I get it; I understand the need you have to bring her in. But you are also too close to this situation.” Seeing that he was starting to get through to the man, he continued getting ready to play his hand.

 

“There is more Tony.” Taking a deep breath, he continued. “Vance has been removed from power pending an investigation. Abby, Ducky and Jimmy are going to need to know what is going on. You need to be there for them in case she makes it here before we get to her.”

 

Tony started pacing as the reality of everything that Tobias was saying started to sink in. He knew that the man was right and that he needed to continue to dig and find all the proof that would clear Bodnar and prove that Orli Elbaz orchestrated everything in order for her to rise to power as the new Director of Mossad. A lot depended on his findings and he was not going to fail. Since he had started his digging, he had amassed a great deal of proof and since Nikki had started helping they had found a money trail. 

 

Turning to look at Tobias having calmed down immensely Tony sighed. “You’re right; it is just hard to step back. Expecting something to happen and then having it happen is hard to take. I kinda hoped that I was wrong and that she would surprise me.” Tony ran his hands through his hair, his eyes saddened by the events. “Tim and I risked our lives in Somalia to bring her home or avenge her death. And she does this?”

 

Tobias stood walked over to the younger man placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You did the right thing and it sure as hell isn’t your fault that she can’t do the same. You are not responsible to be her moral compass and certainly not responsible for her actions. She will be held accountable and will have to face what she has done, period. You’re a good man Tony and stood up for what you believed was right. Never lose that no matter what the cost.”

 

Tony gave the man a small smile. “Going soft on me Tobias?”

 

“You wish. Don’t forget that you will be here to deal with Gibbs as well. This is going to hit him hard. He was already thinking about what you told him and what we know Abby went back to him with after the big campfire. Are you going to be ready for that conversation?”

 

“As ready as I can be as long as he doesn’t blame me for her fuck up, we’ll be fine.”

 

Tobias shook his head. “Don’t think you have to worry about that. More likely, he’ll place a mountain of blame on himself for not seeing it clearly and anticipating her moves. And that doesn’t make her actions his fault either. It was her choice all along and the one thing that I am sure of regardless of whether Vance sent her on this fool hardy mission is she would have found a way to do this. She was never going to listen to reason and I would bet money that after the facts are presented to her proving she was wrong she will still choose to ignore the truth.”

 

“But he is damn sure going to be pissed that she left Tim and he is going to want in on the hunt. You need to reason with him.” 

 

Tony snorted. “Yep…easy as pie. But even if I have to chain him to a chair I will prevent him from going off halfcocked.”

 

Tobias patted the younger man on his back and chuckled. “Better you than me.”

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Gibbs watched from the bullpen as three Agents from the FBI made their way to the director’s office trying to figure out what was going on. Turning towards the elevator, it opened to reveal the deputy Director who quickly made his way up the stairs, his face set in a grim line.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks...a great deal of love and so many Kudos go to my most awesome Beta Amy!

Tony sat in his office having directed his team to continue their earlier investigations and find concrete proof of Orli’s actions and now Shmeil’s. He wasn’t able to formulate how the older man was involved but every time he found information regarding Orli’s orchestration of the assassination, the name Shmeil followed closely.

 

Rubbing his hands down his face, he glared at his computer and it glared right back as he waited for the invasion. He knew that Gibbs would soon be in his face wanting details about Ziva, Tim and likely the investigation. By now, Vance had been removed from power and the shit was starting to hit the fan but right now for all concerned there would be more questions than answers.

 

The feeling of vindication that settled over him felt good even if it came at a price. Knowing one is right is still very different from being proved right especially when the stakes were so high. Feelings of guilt tagged along; that he had not said enough or done enough to stop this whole damn scenario. He had never wanted anyone to be hurt in this. Despite the fact that he could not have anticipated Tim being shot or that Ziva would abandon him, it did not stop the way he felt even though it was in no way his fault. He was relieved when Tobias had said that Tim was holding his own and that he had managed to form a strange alliance with Achael. At this moment, he was thankful for whatever had moved Achael to stand by Tim when his own partner had not.

 

His fear now was that she would make contact with those he had tried to protect throughout this. He had done everything that he could think of and used every contact that he had catch Ziva before that could happen. He had no doubt that she had already made her way back into the states without being seen and there were no questions that she still had contacts who would take her word at face value.

 

As soon as she found herself unable to reach Vance, he knew Gibbs would be her first point of contact. As much as he wanted to reach out and offer support, he knew that Gibbs had to make that first move. There were too many issues between them that would have to be dealt with. Whether or not Gibbs could accept responsibility for some of those actions would be the make or break point that determined if they could salvage their friendship.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Ziva smelled the air as she stepped out of the plane feeling lighter than she had since the death of her father. They had a tumultuous relationship but that did not stop her need to avenge his death. He was her father and that was all that mattered in the end. 

 

Again, she pulled out her burn phone and tried to reach the number that Vance had given her and once again reached his voicemail. She wasn’t willing to worry yet determining that the man could be in a meeting or place where he could not answer. Still…

 

Pulling down her glasses and adjusting her hat, she strolled along the sidewalk away from the small airstrip where she had been dropped off. She had to remember to thank Adam for putting her in touch with his friend. The private plane and airstrip were very helpful in her return. She needed to keep a low profile until she reached Vance but that was ok. She had no idea what version of incident in Berlin would have been spun but she was concerned how her desertion of Tim would be relayed.

 

She had no illusions that it would be ignored. There would be an investigation and ultimately she would receive some sort of reprimand. That also meant that she needed to make sure that her story was at least for the most part truthful since she would certainly have to explain her desertion of her partner. She knew that Gibbs would have a huge issue with her leaving Tim behind, because not only he was a Marine but also he had a rule he had about that. She was going to have to pull the father card, being so distraught over finally confronting the man that took her father’s and Mrs. Vance’s life and so on.

 

For the moment she could put that confrontation out of her head and allow herself time to rest and reflect. Adam had also set her up in a safe house she was able to use until she made contact with Vance. She smiled at the thought of the time she had spent with him, perhaps they could find a way to meet again when this was all over. She owed him a great deal for his comfort in Israel and for his help in this situation.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS  
Gibbs was pacing in his basement needing to know something…anything. He had left the Yard after watching Leon being led out and informed Ducky and Abby that he was heading home. He had heard enough whispers and received enough information to know the gist of what happened in Berlin.

 

Leon being removed from the office merely confirmed that Tony had been correct in this turning into a clusterfuck. Now he needed all the facts and the real story of what occurred. He needed to figure out what he was going to do. So he was pacing and thinking. All he had been doing lately was thinking - about everything that Tony had said, things he realized, albeit too late, that he had let slide and what Abby had told him about the dinner at Tony’s.

 

He had made so many mistakes and had not seen things that he should have. He sure as hell couldn’t blame Tony for leaving NCIS. When he looked at the whole picture, he honestly had to wonder why the man had stayed with him as long as he did. 

 

But he knew that somewhere he had lost the younger man’s trust. Not that Tony would have let that affect his job, but at the same time, it had to be tearing him in two. Sitting in the dark he again went over his actions in the past years and what he saw shamed him.

 

Some of the things he had done were nothing to be proud of and he had allowed others do things that should have been stopped. Tony was right in standing up to him and telling him no and was more than right in leaving. He was sickened by the fact that Ziva had left McGee bleeding in the streets of Berlin. How could she have left him there; the same man that went to Somalia and risked his life to bring her home?

 

He was no better, though he certainly would not have ever left McGee, he did by his silence, condone her mission to Berlin. Tony was right on all counts; he was too blinded by the memories of his own grief to step up and do what he should have done and tried to stop it. He may not have been successful but he didn’t even try and now McGee was injured.

 

He looked at his phone again willing himself to pick it up and call Tony. If anything could be salvaged, he would have to make the first step and that was not his strong suit. But if there was a time that he needed to man up this was it.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Nikki was looking at the information that had come up on her computer as a huge smile crossed her face. “Yes!” Pumping her fist in the air in excitement, she picked up her phone, “We got her Boss.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much love for my most awesome Beta Amy!

Gibbs stood outside Tony’s door hesitating as his hand raised to knock. He had debated on calling and just hashing it out over the phone but as he sat there in his basement, he knew he couldn’t do that. A phone conversation was the coward’s way and he needed to man up and accept whatever Tony threw at him.

 

His hand reached out to the door as it opened, a pair of green eyes quickly assessed his intent. 

 

“You ready to come in or do I need to pretend that you haven’t been standing out here for ten minutes?” Tony took in the appearance of his former mentor and sighed inwardly. He was ready for this but wasn’t sure if Gibbs was ready to deal with it yet.

 

“May I come in?” If Tony was surprised by the fact that he wasn’t barging in and blasting his demands, he gave no outward sign and simply stepped aside allowing him entrance.

 

Tony gestured at the couch as he headed into the kitchen. “Sit. I started coffee when I heard you outside.”

 

Gibbs sheepishly smiled. “Wasn’t sure of my welcome. Done a lot of thinking lately and honestly I wouldn’t blame you if you kicked my ass out.”

 

“There is that possibility still Gibbs; frankly it depends on what you have to say and how you listen.”

 

“Fair enough. Don’t think I deserve much more than that right now. But I really would like to know what you can tell me about Tim and Ziva and that mess. Vance has been removed from NCIS and I have had my ear to the ground…but so much is unclear and no one knows much.”

 

Tony walked in carrying two cups of coffee handing one to the older man. “Drink, get your thoughts in order and we’ll go from there.”

 

He was thankful that Tony was being understanding and at the same time, it merely glaringly stared him in the face just how wrong he had been; how far off his path he had walked and what an ass he had been for far too long.

 

“I’m sorry Tony-“ Gibbs held up his hand in a gentle request to let him continue. “Doesn’t matter that I am breaking my rule…seems I have been doing that for far too long and you have been the one to take the brunt of it. Sorry isn’t really enough after what I have done…broken so many of my own damn rules.”

 

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he met Tony’s eyes. “Rule 51 seems to be my new mantra. I have been wrong and let things slide and broke rule one more times than I can count. I should have had your six and listened to you.”

 

“Which time?” Tony’s voice carried a slight edge as his eyes bored into Gibbs. He wasn’t ready to let this all go yet. As far as he was concerned, although Gibbs was being truly apologetic he was also skimming some issues and that was not something he was going to let slide. However…he was still listening.

 

“All of them”. A bitter chuckle escaped his lips.

 

Tony stood and looked at the man on the couch. “And this epiphany came about why?”

 

“Started when you left…had a lot to think about and when Abby talked to me about your meeting and all that came up there. Made me examine everything; things I have done as well as things that I didn’t do. Inactions are just as damning.”

 

“True. Like Mike Franks being allowed to give me a concussion as well as shoot Arkady Kobach?” Seeing the surprised look on Gibbs face Tony shook his head and sighed. “I’m an investigator Gibbs, the man was shot by Franks.” His green eyes narrowed dangerously as he continued, his glare pinned Gibbs to the couch. “Just like Ziva shot Ari…not you. Your mother in-law was able to get away with murder and Jenny killed the Frog. Any of those things ring a bell for you?”

 

“Every one of them Tony. I was complicit by doing nothing.” Gibbs stood and started pacing. “All I have been doing is thinking…looking back and trying to figure what the hell I was thinking. I became something that I never thought I could or would. Can barely look in the mirror anymore.”

 

“For fuck’s sake I was trying to send you on a revenge mission with Ziva. I don’t know who I am anymore. I know better.” His voice was raised and echoed throughout Tony’s apartment. “I killed Pedro Hernandez because he killed my girls…doesn’t make it right just because he was a drug dealer…I came home and the house was still empty, the pain was still there. It doesn’t make it better at all and yet I let my understanding of their grief blind me.”

 

“I did nothing to stop them; said nothing and let it happen. Didn’t listen to you when you tried to reason with me and now-“ His voice rough with anger, worry, regret and pain. “I know that something bad happened and it is my fault.” 

 

Tony looked at Gibbs and carefully chose his words. “Yes, something bad happened and you played a part in that. However, you are not responsible for their actions. Everyone had a choice to make; it was ultimately their choice. Vance made his and he has to accept the consequences of that choice. Ziva made hers and even when confronted with facts and given an opportunity to take a step back to find out if there was credence to the contrary, she chose to ignore the voice of reason. She will have to face the results of her actions as well.”

 

“You will have to make peace with your actions Gibbs, however you see fit. But what ultimately happened in Berlin was not your fault and though I am pissed at you I will not allow you to fall on your sword for this one.”

 

Gibbs wearily sat down on the couch as he grasped what Tony was saying. “Why? Why didn’t you slam the door in my face? Why are you still trying to have my six after everything that I have done?”

 

Tony sighed. “I can’t. I am pissed and more than frustrated with you, but I will always have your six. I know that somewhere in that bastard exterior is the man that recruited me to NCIS and mentored me, became my friend and was more like a father to me than my own. Makes us family and I am learning that family puts up with more shit than they should and offers understanding and forgiveness when it’s the hardest.”

 

“But-“ Tony looked at Gibbs, the seriousness of his next words clear on his face. “Family or not I am not ready to take you at face value. My trust has been battered and bruised and there is no way in hell I am ready to let this all slide. I can tell you that I miss our old friendship; when we talked out issues, were there for one another, shared beers, and cowboy steaks and your door was always open.”

 

Gibbs looked puzzled. “Tony-“

 

“No Gibbs, I haven’t felt welcome in your home for a long time. Can’t pinpoint when or even why …but I don’t. Maybe around the whole Domino fiasco or Dearing,…either way that is how I feel. Maybe we can find our way back…maybe not…ball is in your court there. Not gonna be easy Gibbs just saying.”

 

“Fair enough.” Gibbs took a deep breath as he digested everything that Tony had said. He had screwed up no doubt, but there was hope. Now it was time to hear what happened in Berlin and his gut was in overdrive.

 

“Ok. A few rules before I share what I know; one, you will not go tearing out of here like a bat out of hell thinking that you can fix this. There is no fixing it, it is what it is. There will be plenty of time for recriminations after this is over. Two, everything is not your fault and trust me I have already had moments of laying the blame on myself, so I know what you will be thinking. The fact of the matter is, she made a choice. It is all on Ziva for her actions just like it is on Vance for approving this little endeavor. If you can’t do that-“ Tony‘s voice offered no alternatives for anything other than acceptance. “There will be no sharing of details or any information that I receive period. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes. Not sure how I am not supposed to blame myself…I should have listened.” Gibbs tightened his hands into fists at his side willing himself to stay calm.

 

“I know- been there and done that-not the listening part-“ Raising an eyebrow, “but the blame. Did I try hard enough to stop this? Could I have tried to tell someone else? I get it…I do, doesn’t change the fact that we, in the end are not the one who ultimately did not listen to reason when it was offered.”

 

Seeing the resignation and acceptance in Gibbs eyes Tony continued. “I really don’t know where to start, I mean you know why she wanted to track Bodnar, and I can guess that you have managed to put a few facts together especially after you saw Vance lead out of NCIS. Tell me what you heard and I can go from there.”

 

“I heard that Ziva did find and kill Bodnar and some body guard. I haven’t heard anything about Tim at all. The scuttlebutt is that Bodnar was innocent and Ziva is in deep trouble possibly headed this way thinking she is safe.” He raised his eyes to look at Tony. “Is Tim ok? Is he in trouble? Is it true…any of it?”

 

Tony nodded as he sat down on the couch and rubbed his hands down his face. “A lot of truth in that scuttlebutt. Ziva did kill Bodnar and his bodyguard who is a Mossad operative was injured. Tim was as well.” He placed his hand on Gibbs shoulder when he made to jump up from the couch, “He is fine and not alone. Achael, the Mossad bodyguard, has taken Tim under his protection and through his account of the scene, cleared Tim. It seems that my former Probie tried to reason with Ziva after they located Mossad, tried to get her to just watch and observe while they called the German officials so they could turn him over and arrange transport. She wasn’t having any of that, basically stated that it was her right to seek vengeance, and she did.”

 

“She left Tim injured, alone and bleeding in the street?” Gibbs barely breathed out that question. It went against everything that he believed in. 

 

Tony snorted. “Yes, Gibbs she did. She looked after number one as she always does.” Seeing the disbelief in Gibbs eyes, he realized he had made a mistake years ago when he kept quiet about her actions. 

 

“What Tony? What did she do to you?” Gibbs knew there was more to Tony’s words than just anger over what was happening now.

 

“Which time Gibbs?” He chuckled bitterly. “When she held a gun on me after the Rivkin mess after I tricked Eli? When she called me dead weight? Or when she failed to respect the chain of command? Hell I could go on here, but what good would that serve? It’s the past and she is no longer my concern.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“You had this unfailing trust in her…and honestly I didn’t think you would listen.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Tim…is he ok?”

 

“Yes. Surgery went well and he has one hell of a recovery a head of him. Understand that he was shot by Achael accidently. Achael was trying to wing Ziva to prevent her from killing Bodnar, but Tim protected his partner.” Tony sneered. “Shame she didn’t have the same loyalty.”

 

“You have proof of Bodnar’s innocence?”

 

“Yes and lots of it. He was framed, there was an orchestrated plot to assassinate Eli, and unfortunately Jackie was caught in the cross fire- collateral damage.”

 

“Can you tell me who?”

 

“Orli Elbaz and Shmeil are the key players. Nikki is finding out more as we speak.”

 

Gibbs looked at Tony with pride as well as sadness. “We all underestimated you…again…me included.”

 

Tony shrugged. “Most of the time it works in my favor, however…”

 

“I know.”

 

Tony turned to look at Gibbs realizing what the man had done and smiled feeling that they just might be able to recover their friendship after all was said and done. It may not have been in the same context as the movie, but using a movie quote at all meant a great deal to him. “Thank you”, he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my most amazing Beta Amy!

Ziva paced the apartment concerned that she had not yet been able to reach Vance. She conceded he was running an agency, still dealing with the loss of his wife and in turn trying to be both parents to his children as they themselves were struggling.

 

She had hoped to reach him to give him peace that the man who took his wife was dead and felt the sting of her knife. Looking at her phone, she decided that maybe she could reach out to her friends and let them know that she was safe and find out if they had word on Tim.

 

She was not without apprehension as she thought about the conversation she would have with Abby. She was going to have an extremely difficult time getting her to understand why she left Tim in Berlin. Honestly, she had no idea how she was going to make her understand her reasons.

 

Abby had never been anything other than a scientist and had no knowledge of what it was like in the field; how decisions must be made on the fly even though they may be unfavorable. She did not leave Tim without her own feelings of guilt, but they were tempered by her need to complete her mission and get home. And he was not alone, she knew that Achael would watch over him; she had seen that look in his eyes when he saw Bodnar was dead. His guilt over his murder would ensure that he watched over Tim until at the very least, help arrived.

 

That knowledge also came with the fact Achael would also tell authorities his side of the story and paint her as the villain. She needed to get home so that she could align her allies and show that she was merely doing her job in hunting down a murderer.

 

Gibbs however would be enraged that she left her partner injured on the street. He would be hard pressed to understand her reasoning. She was going to have to tread very carefully there and use his own grief over his family to her advantage. It had worked to her benefit before.

 

Leaning back on the couch she allowed her thoughts to go to Tim and by proxy Tony. If Tony had not decided to play the virtuous fool, he would have been there as she had planned. McGee had done better than she had hoped and hunted Bodnar’s location, but he didn’t excel in the field as Tony did. That was simply fact. She had seen Tony in action, on the hunt, watching her back.

 

Maybe it was a blessing in disguise however. He would have tried to rein her in far more firmly than Tim did and may have made her hesitate enough to allow Bodnar leeway. He would have fallen for the story that Bodnar was not the man who killed her father and if the rumors she had heard when he left NCIS were true, he was gaining momentum with those theories.

 

But that was all they were…theories and preposterous ones at that. Shmiel, when he had come to comfort her after her father’s death had told her that there was definitive proof that Bodnar was guilty. He had shown her documents and transcripts of taped conversations. Thankfully, she had those stashed in a safe place waiting to be brought out when the time came. She would show Tony and all who dared question her that she was right.

 

Feeling secure in her actions, she picked up the phone and called Gibbs. It was time for her to come home and begin to take her life back. It had been in flux and turmoil since her Abba’s death, now she would be able to put it all behind her and live again.

 

Looking at the phone as it went to voicemail, she murmured, “So much for rule 3.”

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Vance sat in the chair facing SECNAV and the Director of the FBI ready to find out why he was escorted from NCIS.

 

“Clayton? What is the meaning of this? Why was I escorted from NCIS without being informed? Is there a threat I am unaware of?” He took a deep breath to calm himself as anger flowed through him. He had been escorted out of the building without his consent and he needed to know why immediately. “Could someone not have informed me of what was going on? Jerome simply walked in and I was ushered out. No one would speak to me and I demand to know what the hell this is about.” His last words were shouted as his need overrode reason.

 

“Sit down Leon.” Clayton Jarvis could be imposing when it was warranted and right now, he was beyond pissed himself. He had dealt with the fallout of the Port-to-Port killer, DiNozzo’s ill-fated mission to find Cade, Dearing’s bombing of NCIS, and now he had to deal with a rogue agent and a Director that was unable to see through his grief.

 

If the aftermath of Miss David’s actions were not so far reaching, he might have been able to find a modicum of sympathy for the man in front of him and dealt with it. But instead, he had abused his power and allowed an agent effectively to commit murder. He could do nothing for Leon now. 

 

“Miss David killed Bodnar in Germany and left Agent Timothy McGee bleeding and injured on the streets of Berlin. Both you and she acted out of grief and believe me when I sympathize with you both for your immense losses. However, I now have a dead Mossad Director, an injured agent as well as an injured Mossad operative who was Bodnar’s body guard. What do you have to say to all of that?”

 

“Bodnar orchestrated the assignation of Eli David and in that action my wife was killed. My agents were following leads and that lead them to Germany where they came across Bodnar. If Agent David killed him, I assure you it was in self-defense. Their mission was to find the man and when they had visual to contact the German authorities to capture and arrange passage back to the States.”

 

Clayton shook his head. “Not what happened Leon. Bodnar is dead, killed in cold blood even after Miss David was given a chance to hold back. She was asked to stand down by Agent McGee as well as Achael, the operative serving as Bodnar’s body guard.”

 

“The man is a fugitive Clayton. He killed Eli David and Jackie.” Leon’s voice cracked with emotion as her name passed his lips.

 

“I am sorry to say Mr. Vance that there is a great deal of proof that Bodnar was in fact innocent and a victim of a plot to place Orli Elbaz in the position of the Director of Mossad. The evidence I assure you is strong and has been triple checked.” Director Parlave informed the man in front of her. Her heart went out to him as his grief was evident in his eyes and his actions, but she would not let anyone abuse their power. It went against what she believed in.

 

Vance looked shocked. “No…you have to be mistaken. Ziva showed me documents…transcripts…everything lead to Bodnar.” Gathering his thoughts he went over everything in his head sure that he would have seen something was amiss. “No…I am sure that you’re wrong.”

 

Director Parlave shook her head. “I am afraid that the two of you were duped into believing what they wanted you to. And though I have sympathy that they did this to the both of you during a very emotional time that does not negate the fact that Miss David was given an option; a chance to listen to the other side. And unfortunately, you fully condoned her actions; you knew what she was going to do and did nothing to stop her. In fact you desired the same outcome.”

 

“I can’t and won’t deny that I wanted him dead for what he did to my family, but had there been proof to the contrary I would have listened.”

 

“No, Leon you wouldn’t have. Otherwise, when you received Agent DiNozzo’s resignation, which I have read, you would have questioned the reasons he clearly stated for leaving and investigated the actions that were happening within the MCRT that he detailed.”

 

Leon jumped out of his chair. “This is all because of DiNozzo?”

 

Director Parlave was having none of it. “Sit down now!” Her voice carried a deadly edge. “Agent DiNozzo has in the short time he has been with the FBI shown an amazing amount of intuitiveness. He felt there was more to this than it seemed and dug around and did what he excels at…investigate. When he came here, he brought his team in on it and they have compiled an iron clad base of proof. DO not even insinuate that he is incapable or I will have you on your ass before the words leave your mouth. DO I make myself clear?”

 

Leon realized that he was in deep shit and sat down. He was shocked that he had been played and flabbergasted that DiNozzo had been the one to uncover it.

 

Clayton looked at the former Director of NCIS and sighed. “I would suggest you get a really good lawyer. You are removed from your position at NCIS effective immediately.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my awesome and spectacular Beta Amy!

Fornell sat in Tim’s room with Achael very relieved that he had been able to give Tony some good news. Thankfully, Tim was going to be all right and considering the story that Achael had relayed it was a damn miracle. He was still having a hard time swallowing the fact that Ziva just left him there…alone…bleeding and to take the blame.

 

Achael had cleared up any doubts anyone could have about Tim’s involvement in Bodnar’s murder. There was a great deal of irony here…they were bringing murder charges against an NCIS agent and this time there was irrefutable proof and Tony was the one to find it. 

 

Ziva had no way out of this; she killed Bodnar, an innocent and unarmed man, in cold blood. She let her desire for vengeance take over and ignored when those around her tried to stop her. Anyone could sympathize with Vance and Ziva’s desire to make someone pay for their loss, but they both only needed to step back for a moment and look at the facts.

 

Now Ziva was facing a murder charge and prison time and Vance has been removed from office facing possible charges of misuse of power as well. This whole scenario had gone beyond a cluster fuck and as hard as he had tried to keep Tony away from the madness, it was starting to look like he was going to end up in the thick of it.

 

They had found no trace or trail of Ziva and his gut was telling him that she had managed to use contacts and made her way back to the states. Since at the moment she believed that she was acting under Vance’s order and protection he had no doubt that she would try to contact him first and when that failed she would move on to Gibbs.

 

His last message from Tony had been that they had found proof of Orli and Shmeil’s involvement and had started the process of arrest warrants so that both of them could be picked up. Everything was being triple checked to insure there was no way that either of them would be able to weasel out due to a loophole. It was one hell of a mess that was for sure. 

 

He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t relieved that all the pieces were coming together and they would be able to wrap this up sooner than later. This was one they would want to put as far behind them as possible; the after effects would be felt for a long time however.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Tony looked at Gibbs and hesitated briefly before he decided that it was best to put his cards on the table.

 

“You need to know that after we find Ziva she will be placed under arrest for murder. Right now we believe that she has made her way here through her contacts and will try to contact Vance.” He checked to see if Gibbs was handling this bit of news ok. “If she is unable to reach him, she is going to contact you. She still believes she acted in accordance to Vance’s ‘implied’ order.”

 

“We have kept everything out of the news so that there is no way of her finding out about Vance. I am going to call Abby and ask her here, I need to tell her about Tim but I don’t want her caught up in this.”

 

Sighing Tony began pacing. “There is one way for sure to lure Ziva out of hiding but it isn’t something that I am comfortable doing.” Raising his eyes to meet Gibbs, “We could wait, bide our time and find her contacts. I already know who set her up in the safe house…but I am afraid that if we hesitate there is a real possibility more people will be hurt. This needs to end now and I need to ask for your help.”

 

“Anything Tony.”

 

“No…you need to take a moment to think about what I am asking of you. Can you do this without beating yourself up?”

 

Gibbs stood up and went to stand in front of Tony without hesitation. “I need to do this. I let things slide. I allowed her more power than she deserved. I let her manipulate me because of one action; an action I later found out to be a tool that she used to gain my trust. I helped cause this whole mess and I need to finish it. I won’t deny that there will be a moment of self-flagellation; but I deserve it.”

 

Holding up his hand to stop Tony before he jumped in, “It will pass. It is the right thing to do and I have done more than enough wrong. Let me do this for you…for her…for me.”

 

“Are you sure?” Green eyes bore deeply into the older man searching for any indication that this was too much to ask. Regardless of everything that he had done to Tony, the man still had his six and was not going to let him do something that he would regret.

 

“I’m sure. Can you trust me?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Amy...the best Beta ever!

Achael looked at Fornell as he walked into Tim’s hotel room. “Well?”

 

“Orli and Shmiel are in custody. The team arrested them and they are in the holding pen. They had no idea that they were even on our radar. Think they figured everyone would be following Ziva’s lead regarding Bodnar after Shmiel planted those seeds in her ear. When confronted with the evidence that Tony and his team amassed they knew there was no way they were going to be able to weasel, talk their way out or even plead diplomatic immunity.”

 

“They hid their trail quite effectively and had we not been looking as hard as we were they may well have gotten away with this. There were layers to their plan but it was to get Orli as the Director of Mossad. Shmeil was her financial backer and anticipated that once she was in office they would be able to move forward with their personal agenda.”

 

Achael nodded in agreement. “There had been rumors for years that Director David was too old school and sought to keep peace between Israel and Iran. Many new up and coming people in power disagree with that theory and bought into the desire to become great. If Eli and his friend Kazmi were successful those that gambled on the dissention would then lose money and face.”

 

“Rumor had it that Orli would be the voice to lead Israel to greatness. Bodnar tried to warn Eli and protect him, however Eli wanted to see Ziva, and this was where he decided that it would be safe for him and Kazmi to meet. Nothing went as planned.”

 

Achael shook his head in disgust. “What about Ziva?”

 

Tobias sighed. “We know that she has made it to the states and we have a plan to lure her out and take her in. When caught, she will be charged with the murder of Ilan Bodnar. Director Vance has been taken out of office and she will have no protection from NCIS.”

 

“Good. She had a chance to stop…she did not. And what of Tim?”

 

“He has done nothing wrong; no charges will be brought against him. You said yourself that he tried to stop her. He was following proper protocol.”

 

“Good. He deserves none of her trouble.”

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Tony adjusted his earwig before he spoke in the mike at his wrist. “Everybody ready and know their role?”

 

“Team Edward is in place.” Balboa responded.

 

“Team Jacob is ready.” Cassie’s voice echoed in the basement of Gibbs home.

 

Tony turned to Gibbs. “You can leave this if you’re not comfortable staying for the take down.”

 

“No…I can’t. I need to take responsibility. This is the best way to bring her in. She has lost some of her edge but she is still dangerous. No more lives need be lost in this.”

 

“Ok. We have a sniper on the neighbor’s roof and everyone is in place. You just have to sit and wait, I’ll be behind the water heater. As soon as she enters the house, everyone will move in. There shouldn’t be a problem; she has no reason to believe anything is amiss. No heroics Gibbs; let my teams do their jobs.”

 

Gibbs allowed a small grin. “One hell of a team you have by the way.”

 

“I only poach from the best.” Tony looked at his watch. “Time for me to play hide and seek now. I want to be in the dark in case she decides to scope out your house. She has no reason to suspect anything, but I am not taking any chances.”

 

Gibbs took a deep breath and picked up the sander. “Go.” Watching as Tony disappeared into the dark shadows he looked at the floor of his basement thinking how everything had come full circle. Here was where Ziva saved his life and where if all went well, he would save hers. She certainly wouldn’t see it that way but there was no way around it.

 

He lost track of time as he sanded, letting the wood soothe his nerves as he sorted out his own thoughts and knew what he was going to do when this was all said and done. So lost in his thoughts he almost missed the sound of footfalls on the stairs.

 

“Didn’t hear a car Ziver.”

 

“I did not drive, took a cab.” She looked around the basement, letting the comfort that was essentially a part of Gibbs soothe her rattled nerves. Not being able to reach Vance was wreaking havoc on them.

 

“I was trying to reach Vance…to let him know that I have returned but have been unable to do so.”

 

Gibbs looked at her seeing the strain around her eyes. “Maybe the kids needed him.” He shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Perhaps.”

 

“Where’s Tim? He come here with you or head home?” His blue eyes met hers as he waited to see how she would answer that.

 

“He is still in Berlin…there were some complications.” Ziva hesitated briefly wanting to know how much she should say.

 

Tony saw that Gibbs was nearing the end of his ability to keep a lid on his anger. He tapped the mike twice giving the signal to move in as he stepped out of the shadows his gun drawn.

 

“Ziva David, you are under arrest for the murder of Ilan Bodnar.” Tony stated clearly. “True, McGee is still in Berlin, in a hospital since you left him behind.

 

“You cannot arrest me. I have done nothing wrong. Director Vance can vouch for my actions as I was there under his orders.” Ziva narrowed her eyes dangerously. “You do not know what you speak of.”

 

“That is where you are wrong. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights?”

 

“You will not touch me. You know nothing and do not work for NCIS and have no right threatening me.”

 

“I’m not threatening you. I am reading you your rights and placing you under arrest. Look around you, you’re surrounded. Bodnar was innocent; he had nothing to do with killing your father or Mrs. Vance. Now turn around and place your hands on your head.”

 

Ziva turned and pleaded with Gibbs. “This is your home…do something.”

 

“I am Ziva. You killed an unarmed and innocent man. You left Tim bleeding in the streets of Berlin and ran. You will have to face what you have done and there is nothing I can or will do about that.”

 

“Cannot or will not?”

 

“Won’t.”

 

Ziva was uncharacteristically silent and subdued as she was lead from Gibbs’ house in cuffs. At the moment, she could not wrap her head around what she was being told…Bodnar was innocent. She did not believe that but Gibbs betrayal was more than she could take right now. She had just lost her father and now him. He should have defended her actions, made Tony see reason. He knew about grief, he had lived it. Suddenly she felt as if the world was crashing down around her. Her only hope was Vance.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not thank my Beta Amy enough for all her support and hard work.

Ziva sat in the interrogation room staring at the wall as she struggled to reconcile Gibbs betrayal. How he could have taken Tony’s ludicrous insinuations that Bodnar was not responsible as the truth was not something she understood. He had supported her need to find the man and now he turned his back on her?

 

She had proof of Bodnar’s complicity with Mrs. Vance and her father’s murders. Shmeil whom she had known for many years had helped her sort through the madness and was her staunchest supporter. She needed to make them all see reason and the truth and stop believing in the spouting of a glorified cop. 

 

She turned her head as the door opened and Tony walked into the room. “So, have you come to your senses and are letting me go? Have you been in touch with Vance as I requested?” She looked at the man in front of her with great disdain. When this was over, she would make sure that he never was able to get a job in any government agency.

 

Tony looked at her as he set the file on the table. “You are not being let go Ziva, you committed murder. And as for Vance, he will be unable to help you as you requested. He has been removed from NCIS and is facing his own charges. Having said that; do you wish to have a lawyer present?”

 

Ziva still unable to believe Tony or the words that flowed from his mouth narrowed her eyes dangerously as she sneered. “I do not have need of a lawyer; you however should find a good one with this is settled.”

 

Tony shook his head sadly. “You still won’t listen. You still have the belief that you are the angel of justice and swooped down to save us all from evil. This file-“ Tapping the file as he met her glare, “Contains the sworn confessions from Shmeil and Orli regarding the assassination of Eli David and Jackie Vance.”

 

“I know that you don’t want to believe that your Mossad training failed you, but it did. You were played and quite well actually, the two of them knew which buttons to push to garner this reaction from you. They all, you included, underestimated me. I never believed that Bodnar was the guilty party. Too neatly wrapped with a bow and truthfully he had nothing to gain by this.”

 

Ziva sneered. “He would have been the Director of Mossad after my father’s death; of course he had something to gain. What did you do to Shmeil? You threatened an old man to serve your purpose and that makes you feel accomplished? You should be proud.” Her voice dripped with venom.

 

“Time for you to face some reality Miss David. You are charged with murder, fleeing the scene of a crime and reckless endangerment. Mr. Vance is no longer Director of NCIS and is facing his own charges along the lines of misuse of power and Orli and Shmeil are facing charges of murder for hire as well as acts of Terrorism.”

 

Ziva shook her head vehemently. “No. I do not believe you. It is not possible.”

 

“What’s not possible? The fact that they orchestrated this whole scenario? The fact that Bodnar is innocent? The fact that you committed murder? The fact that you; with all your Mossad training fell for their scheme and played right into their hands? You need to be a bit clearer on what is not possible Miss David.”

 

“I do not believe any of this. You do not have the skill needed to perpetrate this farce. Who did you have helping you?”

 

Tony pulled out each photo and statement from the file slowly with great deliberation as he spoke. “This is Orli’s statement admitting that she paid for a hit on Eli David. Her reason were power and greed. Shmeil helped her orchestrate the plan and lure you in to do their last bit of bidding by removing Bodnar. Here is his statement to that fact.”

 

“Regardless of whether you choose to believe it, the facts are here. Bank statements, chatter from valued sources, and texts from phones registered to bogus users…it’s all here. Feel free to look at it. Frankly I don’t give a damn what you think of my skill or me. I know who I am and what I am capable of; my strengths and weaknesses. You however have an overinflated ego that just landed you a prison sentence.”

 

“You’re a fool Tony.”

 

Tony stood and smiled. “Only in your eyes.”

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Gibbs stood outside the glass and watched as the woman that he had considered family still held to her beliefs. Even when the facts were presented to her she still refused to see. How could he have missed her arrogance all the years? 

 

Sighing sadly, he watched Tony try to get her to see facts and give her a dose of reality. When Tony stood to leave, he was so proud of the man that had been by his side for years. He had told his father the truth when he said that he was the best agent he had ever worked with. He was ashamed that he had turned his back to that and tried to send him with Ziva. 

 

He thanked God that Tony had remained true to his beliefs and refused. There was so much he was ashamed of; he had a great deal to answer for and far more to make up to Tony. Watching as Tony stood to leave he knew that he needed to say a few things to Ziva.

 

“She doesn’t get it. Probably never will Tony.”

 

“I know that, it was what I expected actually. How are you doing? Has to be hard for you to see her.” 

 

“Disappointed in her, myself …everything. Can I talk to her?”

 

Tony nodded. “I’ll be out here. Don’t expect a miracle. She isn’t going to have an epiphany and she is sure as hell going to be pissed at you.”

 

“I know. But I need to say a few things…set some things straight. I know that it is too late…but…I need to do it.”

 

Tony gestured at the door. “The floor’s yours.” He watched as Gibbs entered the room and Ziva turned her glare on the older man. It was full of hatred and hurt.

 

“Why are you here? Have you not done enough already?”

 

“Needed to say a few things. Been doing a lot of thinking and looking at some hard truths. I made a lot of mistakes with you, the team, Tony and it’s time for me to own up. I should have stopped you. I understood your grief because I have been there. But I also knew that this wouldn’t make the pain go away or ease it even.”

 

“When I acted out there was no doubt of the man’s guilt. That does not make it acceptable though. I shouldn’t have killed Pedro Hernandez. I should have used the law and not my blind rage. No excuse, I knew better.” 

 

“I have to take my part in the blame of this whole mission, but you need to accept that you are responsible. You had a choice when Achael told you there were others at work, you could have stopped for a second and listened. But you thought you knew better, you are Mossad after all.” Gibbs voice was gaining power with every word.

 

“Your ego needs to stop. Proof is spread out before you and yet you still believe that you are right. Tony never believed that Bodnar was guilty and he followed his gut. You underestimated him again. We all did. He refused to go with you to Berlin and left NCIS because he knew it was going to be a clusterfuck. He was right. Stop this Ziva. Accept the truth.”

 

“Why? Because you say it is so? Because you believe Tony? He deserted NCIS…I did not. I saved your life Gibbs.”

 

“ENOUGH!” Gibbs slammed his fist on the table. “Yes…you did. You also did that on orders from your father to gain my trust. The time for that ploy to work is done. Open your fucking eyes and see what is before you. YOU killed an innocent man. YOU refuse to see Tony as skilled. YOU refuse to see that you are lacking. I’m done.”

 

Ziva raised her eyes in shock as Gibbs walked out of the room and her life.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Vance looked over everything that SECNAV and Director Parlave had given him and saw what he had refused to believe. They were right; he had let his grief take over and he refused to see or believe anything else. 

 

He was also forced to reconcile his thoughts on DiNozzo. He knew better than to take people at face value. He had to fight to get where he was and yet he had simply looked past the man’s file and skills and saw what was presented.

 

There was no denying the mistakes he had made and there was no re-do on this one. He had had choices and he made them without thinking things through. Jackie would have been pissed at his actions and she would have soundly made him see the error of his ways. If only…

 

There was going to be jail time…his kids. He had let down Jackie and his kids were going to pay the price. Sighing he picked up the phone and dialed his sister in-law. He had a great deal of explaining to do and hoped that she would be able to help him. God knows he needed it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the most awesome Amy! My exceptional Beta and friend!
> 
> This story has come to an end. I thank you all for coming with me on this journey with me. Some of you may be surprised that I didn't delve into the lengths of the prison sentences that Ziva and Vance received and linger on that aspect. To me it was more about Tony standing up for what he knew was right, believed and his convictions. His loyalty to his friends even in the face of adversity, this is how I see Tony. I also wanted to touch on the way that people looked the other way and how single minded people had become. This story was born out of a single episode and never wavered from where I saw it going. Thank you all! *Now back to your regular scheduled reading*

Gibbs walked up to Tony’s apartment hoping for the best. Tony had arranged for this dinner so that everyone would be together when he told them of his plans. He was certain of his decision and only Tony had been privy to his thoughts as he weighed his options. 

 

How everyone else would take the news was anyone’s guess. What mattered was that he was doing what was right; for him and the situation. He was surprised when he was offered the Directors’ chair. He was not a good ass kisser and he most definitely rubbed some people the wrong way. But the offer had been extended and he had given his answer to SECNAV just that morning. 

 

He hesitated before knocking…this was it, he could do this. Tony opened the door before he even had a chance to knock and gave him a reassuring look.

 

“Relax. You can do this. Tim’s here already and he’s got his own news. Gonna be a night of revelations, good food and friends.” Tony stepped back and opened the door letting the older man enter.

 

“Gibbs!” They all rang out.

 

Tony shrugged. “What? There was a rerun of ‘Cheers’ and we were watching.”

 

Gibbs shook his head as he made his way to the couch and sat down.

 

“Dinner or news first?” Tony looked around the group smiling. Everyone was here; Ducky, Abby, Tim, Balboa, Nikki, Fornell, Cassie, Palmer and Dornegat. Quickly it was decided news first so they could enjoy the evening.

 

Tim stood still a bit shaky. “I’ll go first. I need to make some changes. Did a lot of thinking, talked with Achael, came back, and did the same with Tony. Both were honest with me and made me question a few things and really look at everything.”

 

Tim took a deep breath and looked at Abby. “I decided that I am not meant to be a field agent. Sure, I have improved in the time that I came to NCIS, but is it enough. No- this isn’t because I was shot. I simply don’t have a killer instinct or the ability to make myself heard. And I will never have to ability to put the pieces together out of thin air like Tony.”

 

“I have moments where I felt that I was on the cusp, but not enough for me to believe that is where I should be. Tony offered me a place at the FBI in Cyber techniques. I’ll be training new agents and those that want to know more how to perform better searches, beat encryptions and find trails. It’s what I want and need. I can excel there and be strong and in the long run help more than hinder.”

 

“Well dear boy it seems that you have made a decision quite smartly. If this is what you want than I certainly applaud you for making the right decision.”

 

“I’ll still see you Timmy, right? I mean Tony has poached so many people from NCIS it doesn’t look the same…” She shook her head and smiled jumping up and giving Tim a huge hug. “If it makes you happy.”

 

Tim pulled one of her pigtails with relief written all over his face. He was certain she was going to go into a plethora of reasons he should stay. 

 

Balboa chuckled. “So…you’re joining the dark side now Tim? Good to have you.”

 

Tobias looked at Jethro and grinned. “He gonna convince you to come over as well? Not sure I could handle seeing your ugly mug everyday…but not gonna argue with one of the FBI’s finest.” Gesturing in Tony’s direction.

 

Gibbs glared at Tobias. “Like hell I would become a Feeb.”

 

“Now Jethro it would seem that being in a room filled with ‘Feebs’ as you call them, it would be unwise to bandy about any insults.” No one could miss the twinkle in Ducky’s eyes. The past two weeks had been hell with all the adjustments, dealing with the fallout and trying to get Tim home. To say that they needed this get together was an understatement.

 

There was no need to bring up Ziva or Vance tonight. Their fates had been sealed and they would both face the consequences for their actions. Prison time for Ziva was a done deal; she had no defense for her actions in Germany. Vance would see some jail time and have what was left of his family torn apart due to his actions. His career was finished.

 

Gibbs looked at Tony and took a deep breath. “Now for my news.”

 

“Abby started jumping up and down in excitement. “Are you taking the position of Director at NCIS?”

 

Gibbs whipped his head around and looked at Abby. “How the hell do you know about that?”

 

Abby shrugged. “It’s all over NCIS. Is it true?”

 

Gibbs took a deep breath. “Yes it’s true-“ He held up his hand to stop Abby. “I turned it down…and I tendered my resignation.”

 

Abby looked at the man as if he had lost his head and was guided by Ducky to sit down. “Why don’t we let Jethro tell us his reasons Abigail? I am certain that everyone would love to hear them as well.”

 

Gibbs looked around the room at the few surprised faces and a few that already seemed to understand. “I have, like Tim, done a great deal of thinking and had a few things pointed out to me. I have come to realize that somewhere along the line I fucked up and stopped acting like the man that I was. I took the law into my own hand, looked the other way when I thought the circumstances warranted it and failed to follow way too many of my own rules.”

 

“Tony paid the price more often than not and was treated like shit because of my actions. I can’t be a leader when my own actions are questionable. I used to lead by example and hold myself up to very high standards as I demand I exceed them. Somewhere along the line I stopped doing that; turned a blind eye when I shouldn’t and did my own version of justice.”

 

“It’s time for me to step back. Tony has asked me to be a consultant when needed and I am going to take him up on that. I can no longer trust myself to make the right decisions and I will not put anyone in danger.”

 

Tim was the first to speak. “I get it. But we all made and will make mistakes. Everything is not your fault.”

 

“”Seems like a very sound decision as well Jethro.”

 

“Won’t say it was easy. I wanted to turn myself in and face whatever could be thrown at me. SECNAV wouldn’t let me, said it would serve no purpose as so much of it would be simply my word and with the time passed there was little that could be done.”

 

Tony stepped up to Gibbs and gave him a gentle head slap. “Stop. What’s done is done. You’ve beaten yourself up enough over the past few weeks. You’ve faced it head on and made your decision; now let it go.”

 

“How long do you think I’ll let you get away with that?” Gibbs glared at the younger man.

 

“As long as it takes you to accept it.”

 

Gibbs sighed. “Might take awhile.”

 

“I’ve got the time.”

 

“Thanks, Tony. For everything.”

 

“That’s what friends are for Gibbs.”


End file.
